The Black Hole
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: CHAP.9 UPDATED! Seorang pemuda menjalani hidupnya dengan siksaan yang dilakukan oleh pamannya. Mental dan fisiknya telah hancur. Lalu hidupnya berubah dengan kehadiran seorang Uzumaki. Akankah Naruto dapat menjadi pelindungnya? (DEATHFIC/RAPE/VIOLENCE/YAOI/OC/OOC/AU/)
1. Yeah, Beginilah Hidupku

**NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Black Hole ****© Lemmiere Chrys**

**Sebelumnya, author tidak bermaksud untuk mem-bashing para tokoh disini. Dan satu lagi. Yang alergi yaoi :p sebaiknya klik tombol back. Jangan malah ngasih flame picisan. Anda sudah saya peringati.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family  
><strong>

**Pair: NaruKiba**

**Rate: M for **_**lemon, **_**language, and violence**

**Warning: Deathfic, Typos (keyboadku udah jebol), AU, OOC, OC, **_**yaoi, violence, **_**dan…**_**lemon implisit.**_

**Summary: Lubang hitam. Hatinya kini sudah bolong, karena lubang hitam itu makin membesar seiring bertambahnya kepedihan yang ia alami. Kepedihan yang mendalam, hingga membuat lubang itu menjadi hitam pekat. **

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Bagaimana? Apakah sakit?" pria berambut kuning itu menampakan seringainya, seringai jahat yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk membuat sosok remaja di depannya itu meringkuk ketakutan—dan kesakitan.

Remaja itu-dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya—terus menahan sakit. Ya, Inuzuka Kiba. Di usianya yang masih remaja itu, ia sudah dipaksa menerima semua perlakuan dari orang itu. Pamannya! Ya! Hidupnya menjadi kacau sejak ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan adik perempuannya, dan setelah itu ayahnya entah pergi kemana, seenaknya saja meninggalkan kedua Inuzuka muda itu pada adiknya, Deidara.

Salah! Itu sebuah kesalahan besar. Kau tahu Deidara? Kolektor benda antik yang suka berjudi, langganan alkohol, dan…homoseks. Beruntung bagi Kiba bahwa sampai sekarang Deidara tidak menyentuh _yang macam-macam _dari tubuh Kiba. Si kuning itu lebih tertarik dengan pacarnya, Hidan. Namun hal itu tidak meringankan beban si sulung Inuzuka.

Dipukuli dan dipukuli tiap harinya. Tamparan, sudah. Pukulan, selalu. Ditendang, sudah. Disayat, sudah. Apalagi beban yang harus dipikul olehnya? Jawabannya sederhana. Kirei. Inuzuka Kirei—adik perempuan Kiba yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu—Dei memanfaatkan kehadirannya untuk dijadikan _borgol_ bagi Kiba agar tidak macam-macam.

"Katakan padaku, bodoh. Berjanjilah untuk selalu pulang kerumah." seringai menyeramkan itu masih menghiasi wajah Deidara.

Kiba hanya mengerang, sakit merasakan ngilu pada tiap inchi tubuhnya itu, "Y-ya, janji…" kemudian ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara—bahkan nyaris bisikan.

"Lalu kemarin itu kau kemana, un?! Beruntung bagimu karena aku tidak berbuat yang macam-macam pada adik tersayangmu itu!" Dei menjambak Kiba, meneriakinya tepat di depan wajah.

"Aku ha-hanya mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sampai malam di sekolah. L-lalu ingat kan semalam…semalam ada badai. Aku tak berani pulang kerumah, ma-maka kuputuskan untuk menginap dirumah Lee…" ia berusaha menjelaskan, menyusun kata-kata dengan sebaik mungkin agar Deidara tidak menganggapnya berbohong.

Namun kelihatannya percuma, "IDIOT!" ia menghentakkan kepala Kiba ke ubin. Kiba meringis, sedikit dirasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena benturan dengan ubin. "Hanya karena badai kau tidak berani pulang kerumah, hah? Tikus saja cukup berani untuk melintasi got-got kotor di tengah badai, dasar bayi pengecut!" mata Deidara menatap liar pada Kiba, murka setengah mati. Emosinya meledak-ledak saat itu, ditambah lagi semalaman ia telah menegak habis botol-botol _vodka._

"Hey bocah, dengarkan aku—" PLAKK! Ditamparnya dengan keras pipi kanan Kiba, "Kau sama pengecutnya dengan ayahmu itu, kau tahu?" ia berbisik di telinga Kiba.

Remaja itu hanya bisa menatap nanar, kosong. Sempat-sempatnya saja si kuning brengsek itu menghina ayahnya! Memang, Kiba benci ayahnya. Benci, sangaaat benci. Kau bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang tua, lalu dititipkan pada pria bejat ini. Namun Kiba masih hormat sebagai seorang anak, dan kata-kata Deidara barusan rasanya sedikit menyengat telinga Kiba.

"Ayah. Tidak. Pengecut, Dei." Kiba berkata mantap, seolah-olah telah mendapat kekuatannya lagi.

"Aha? Oh ya? Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan pengecut, _dear? _Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan, meninggalkanmu dan adikmu disini—bersamaKU. Bahkan Kirei-mu yang manis itu, dulu ia masih sangat kecil bukan? Dan ayahmu meninggalkan dia disini dalam kondisi sakit. Amat sakit sampai-sampai bila aku tak menolongnya bocah itu pasti akan mati." Lancar sekali kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hentikan. Hentikan itu, Dei. Sampai kapanpun ayah bukanlah orang yang pengecut." Kiba bersikukuh.

Deidara mendesah, "_Well, well, _terserah kau saja. Biarpun kau berkali-kali membela kakakku itu, dia tak akan kembali lagi kemari pastinya," ia mulai berdiri, "Oh ya. Tunjukkan bahwa kau anak yang sopan, _red fang. _Panggil aku paman. Ok?" ia tersenyum simpul sambil memberi tendangan pada rusuk Kiba, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Nanti jangan berani-berani pulang telat, un. Aku berangkat. Jaa~" Ucapnya manis sambil mengambil kopernya dan keluar dari flat apartemen kecil ini. _Urusan bisnis _pastinya_._

Masih merintih—meraba rusuknya yang ngilu—Kiba bangkit sambil berpegangan pada kursi. Diliriknya jam dinding. _Great. _Jam 7. Ia sudah terlambat ke sekolah. Namun bagaimanapun, ia harus datang. Nanti siang ada ulangan kimia yang mau tak mau harus diikutinya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia membersihkan dengan cepat luka-lukanya , tak sempat sarapan barang satu lembar roti pun, ia berangkat. Bahkan ia lupa menulis pesan bahwa ia telah berangkat sekolah untuk adiknya yang terbaring sakit di tempat tidur. Kiba pun berlari-lari kecil menuju halte bus.

Luka di tubuhnya memang selalu sukses ia tutupi memakai _make up _dan segala macamnya. Namun luka di bathinnya tetaplah menganga dengan lebar.

.

.

.

**KIBA POV**

"Ngghhh…." aku meregangkan tangan, berusaha menyingkirkan semua rasa pegal ini.

_Dammit! Rasa ngilu yang tadi pagi belum hilang, justru harus ditambah dengan semua pekerjaan ini. Geez~ mengepel lantai gedung olahraga sebesar ini dan sendirian pula, kapan selesainya! Ini memang gara-gara si kuning brengsek itu. Kalau saja tadi tidak pakai acara pukul-pukul, pasti aku tak akan telat sampai sekolah! Aaah menyusahkan!_

Aku masih terus menggerutu dalam hati, walaupun untungnya pekerjaanku—ralat, hukuman—ini sudah hampir selesai. Aku tinggal mengembalikan alat-alat kebersihan pada tempatnya.

"Yehaa akhirnya… pulang…" aku bersorak lega saat melewati gerbang sekolah. Namun rupanya belum puas aku merasa lega, dua sosok remaja lelaki muncul dari tikungan jalan.

"Whoa… si _taring merah _rupanya…" ucap si pucat berambut indigo itu.

"Sakon, sepertinya aku akan mendapat uang saku tambahan sore ini. Khehehe.." si gendut terkekeh licik.

"Uang saku apa? Aku tidak punya. Seharian ini aku bahkan tidak jajan apapun. Kalau kalian ingin merampas, rampas saja dari anak orang kaya. Di dalam sekolah masih ada duo Hyuuga itu kok." Ucapku santai. Yah, aku memang tidak bohong.

"Eeeh kau menolak memberikan, huh?" si gendut tampak sangar.

"Peras saja dia sampai seluruh uangnya keluar, Jirobou!" lelaki pucat bernama Sakon itu menyeringai.

"Ya! Seperti memeras kain lap yang basah!" Jirobou mulai mendekat kepadaku. Aku yang sudah tau rencana mereka daritadi refleks berlari lawan arah dari mereka.

"Cih, merepotkan!" ok, dan kurasa mereka mulai mengejarku.

Bagaimanapun, aku lebih lincah dari mereka, sampai ketika aku menabrak seseorang saat berbelok ke tikungan jalan.

"_Darn it, _sakiiiit…" orang yang kutabrak itu tampak meringis sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya.

"Ah! Ma—waah!" belum sempat aku meminta maaf, Jirobou sudah menggenggam erat lengan kiriku, mematikan tubuhku hingga tak bisa bergerak dalam pitingannya.

"Kudapatkan kau, bocah!" Sakon terkekeh.

"Lepaska—" BUGH! Satu kepalan tangan kecil namun kuat menghantam sisi kiri wajahku.

"Eeeeh? Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa kalian malah berkelahi, oy!" pemuda yang tadi kutabrak justru protes melihat aku sibuk berkutat dengan kedua mahluk sialan itu.

"Diam kau! Ini urusan kami, kuning!" Sakon menggeram.

"_What?! _Kuning?! Sebutan apa itu!" langsung saja pemuda yang berambut kuning itu—oh, ini mengingatkanku akan Deidara—menjotos wajah Sakon. Kepalan tangannya sukses mendarat dengan lancar dan keras di hidung Sakon, dan sepintas aku mendengar bunyi _KREKK!_

"Adaaow! Hi-hidungku! Arrh sialan kau! Ji-Jirobou, kita sudahi saja!" Sakon mundur terhuyung-huyung. Darah perlahan-lahan mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Spontan, Jirobou melepaskan cengkramannya pada tubuhku dan segera merangkul Sakon pergi, "Tunggu pembalasan kami, bocah!" serunya.

"Whew… trims. Kau mengusir kedua gulma tersebut dan mematahkan hidung si mayat hidup itu." aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang memar.

"Yayaya, tapi bokongku sakit tahu karena tabrakanmu tadi!" ia protes dan masih meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya, seakan-akan takut bila bokongnya akan _mendem_.

"Che, iya iya maaf. Kita impas! Lihat aku juga kena batunya kan. Kalau saja tadi kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba, sudah pasti aku dapat lolos dari mereka." aku justru menggerutu.

"Nyahaha. Kau kocak sih. Bisa-bisanya kau dikejar mereka." pemuda itu malah terkekeh.

"Heh, malah tertawa kau! Aargh sudahlah! Aku pulang. Hari ini aku sudah cukup dapat lebam, kau tahu!" aku segera berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan si kuning itu yang masih terkekeh-kekeh. Mata birunya berbinar indah saat dia terlihat senang begitu.

**Continued…**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	2. Si Kuning yang Ini Tidak Brengsek

**NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Black Hole ****© Lemmiere Chrys**

**Sekali lagi, fict ini bukan dimaksudkan untuk bashing kok. Dan yang alergi yaoi jauh-jauh aja for safety **

**Rate: M for **_**lemon, **_**language, and violence**

**Summary: "Tolong, jangan dekati aku lagi bila kau tak mau mengalami ini semua" / "Walau diburon seribu pembunuh berdarah dingin pun, aku tidak akan jera! Aku kan kuat!"**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=**

**KIBA POV**

"Anak baru? Apa kau yakin?" tanya gadis _pinky _yang duduk tak jauh dari mejaku. Ia tampak duduk menghadap gadis _blode, _begitu pula dengan siswi lain yang sedang mengerubunginya.

"Yep! Aku hebat kan, tahu segala macam!" gadis blode itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lelaki? Atau perempuan? Pindahan darimana ya?" perempuan berambut oranye panjang disebelahnya itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kalau soal _gender-_nya sih aku masih tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas dia pindahan dari Oto Gakuen." Si _blonde _berkata lagaknya cendekiawan.

"Oto Gakuen? Sekolah yang terkenal dengan anak-anak nakalnya itu kan? Hiii…" si rambut oranye kini tampak bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak juga, Sasame! Sekolah itu kudengar juga memiliki prestasi di cabang olahraga _American football. _Selain itu, beberapa muridnya juga memiliki paras diatas rata-rata, hihi." Si _pinky _terkikik geli.

"Che, Sakura… sejak kapan kau jadi _fangirl _begitu ha?"

"Oh, kurasa aku terlalu dekat denganmu, Ino! Kau menulariku dengan virus aneh itu." Sakura menuding Ino tepat di depan wajah.

"Hihi, bagus dong kalau begitu!" Ino malah terkikik geli.

"Gossip, gossip… masih pagi sudah ada saja gossip. Dasar perempuan." gerutu lelaki yang ada di meja seberang mereka. Kelihatannya lelaki berambut nanas itu terusik dari tidurnya. Hah dasar Nara si pemalas…

"Y-yah, setidaknya nanti kita tidak akan kaget kan, bila Sensei Yamato masuk dan membawa murid baru." ujar gadis bermata lavender.

"Nah, betul itu, Nara!" si _blonde _mendelik ke satu-satunya lelaki yang ikut pembicaraan mereka itu.

"Geez~ merepotkan!"

Kelasku ini masih sangat heboh dan berisik dengan berbagai pembicaraan yang _ngalor ngidul. _Sedikitpun kelas ini tidak pernah tenang. Sedangkan aku sudah sehari-harinya berdiam disini. Memandangi halaman sekolah dari jendela tempat dudukku. Aku terbiasa dikucilkan—atau yah, mungkin memang aku yang sengaja menghindar. Makanya mereka menganggapku aneh, tidak pernah bersosialisasi, bicara seadanya, seakan-akan aku tidaklah nyata di kelas ini. Caraku mendapatkan informasi yakni hanya dengan menjadi pendengar sejati. Mereka sibuk mengoceh satu-sama lain, sedangkan aku hanya berdiam mematung disini sambil memasang telinga baik-baik, dan tanpa berkomentar. Haha kelihatannya aku itu seperti penguping saja.

SREKK…

Terdengar pintu kelas terbuka tiba-tiba, dan seorang guru muda berperawakan lembut segera saja masuk, "Ohayou minna…"

"Ohayou sensei…" serempak para murid menjawab sapaan Sensei Yamato—_homeroom teacher _kelas ini.

Tiba-tiba saja masuk, padahal aku tidak mendengar bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Aku masih terus berpangku tangan sambil mendengar beliau berceloteh, "Langsung saja ke topik utama, sensei tahu kalian benci basa-basi kan? Haha" _hell yeah, _apa itu namanya kalau kau sedang tidak berbasa-basi, hm?

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Pindahan dari Oto Gakuen. Uzumaki, silakan masuk!" lalu seketika sesosok remaja masuk ke dalam kelas, dan sosok itu membuatku tersentak kaget. Kulitnya yang _tan, _rambut jabriknya yang kuning itu, dan… mata birunya yang indah. Semua ciri fisik itu mengingatkanku akan pemuda yang kemarin kutabrak itu.

"Yo! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Pindahan dari Oto Gakuen, senang bisa tiba disini! Hehee…" ia memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran, yang membuatku makin yakin atas sugestiku barusan. Dia. Pasti. Orang. Yang. Kutabrak. Waktu. Itu.

"Kalau begitu singkat saja perkenalannya. Uzumaki, silakan duduk disana. Bangku yang kosong hanya tersisa di tempat itu." Sensei Yamato menunjuk kearahku—bukan—melainkan sepasang bangku dan meja belajar tepat didepanku. _Oh shit, man. _Kenapa harus didepanku?

Si kuning itu—Naruto—berjalan dengan tegap dan mantap ke bangku yang dituju. Seolah-olah dia sudah siap mengikuti pelajaran. Langsung saja terdengar bisikan-bisikan heboh,

"Oh gawat! Kenapa harus di depan si Inuzuka itu!"

"Iya! Bisa-bisa ia ketularan menjadi sama-sama aneh!"

"Manis juga ya, dia. Hihi…"

"Yah, padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa murid barunya adalah perempuan…"

"Ah? Apa dia membawa makanan?"

"C-ceria sekali…dia…"

"Belagu sekali dia. Apa dia pandai?"

"Oh tidak, kelas ini sepertinya bakal makin tidak bisa tenang."

_Blah blah blah… _dan semacamnya.

Naruto kini sudah duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan alat-alat tulis dan buku aljabar yang merupakan pelajaran pertama. Tampaknya ia tidak ingat padaku, bahkan sampai sensei membuka pelajaran, "Yak, kini semuanya bukalah halaman 128!"

"Haaah…." Seisi kelas langsung mengeluh.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto memutar badannya, menoleh kepadaku, "Kita bertemu lagi ya rupanya! Hehe! Lihat itu, pipimu masih memar!"

Oh astaga… rupanya ia ingat padaku. "Iya iya, sudah diam saja dan perhatikan ke papan tulis."

Ia kembali memutar badannya kedepan, "Haa, tenang saja. Aljabar akan menjadi pelajaran yang mengasyik—hiiii… angka-angka apa itu didepan?!" dan dengan segera, ia sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, pertanda ia mengalami kebingungan yang dahsyat.

Dasar. Kupikir ia memang benar-benar pandai dan bersemangat pada pelajaran. Rupanya… _oh man!_

**NARUTO POV**

****Kantin Konoha High, setelah bel pelajaran terakhir****

"Lelaki yang duduk dibelakangku itu, dia siapa sih? Masa sejak tadi dia tak memperkenalkan diri. Langsung saja dia menghilang dari kelas entah kemana." aku mendengus sebal, namun rasa kesalku itu tidak sampai berlama-lama karena si _chubby _Chouji sudah datang ke mejaku dengan membawa porsi besar ramen yang kuminta, "_Yeah, thanks bro!"_

"Dia itu anak dari keluarga Inuzuka. Namun dia tampaknya sudah tidak dibesarkan lagi oleh keluarga aslinya. Inuzuka Kiba namanya. Memang kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" si rambut nanas malah balik tanya.

"Ih, jangan sampai kau tertarik dengannya. Dia itu _freak._ Bayangkan saja, dia tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan kami. Kerjaannya hanya memojok saja di dekat jendela."

"I-Ino… tidak baik menjelek-jelekan orang seperti itu. Apalagi kepada pendatang baru." gadis bermata lavender itu menatapku.

"Benar itu kata Hinata-chan! Jangan-jangan kalian saja kan, yang belum mencoba mengenal dia lebih jauh?" ujarku disela-sela kegiatan menyeruput kuah ramen. Tak dalam waktu yang lama, ramen ini sudah hampir setengahnya habis. Aku kan juga dikenal sebagai Raja Ramen di Oto dulu. Shishishi… eh apa itu? Wajah Hinata tampak memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Yah, benar juga sih. Tapi memang sepertinya sudah keputusan dia untuk menjauh dari ruang lingkup sosial. Tapi kalau kau mau coba mengenal, apa salahnya bukan? Mungkin ia akan terbuka dengan orang baru." ujar Sakura bijak sementara garpu di tangan kanannya masih sibuk menusuk-nusuk _dango._

"Hmm… hmm" aku bergumam sambil menandaskan kuah ramenku, "Haa… lezatnya ramen ini! Iya, iya. Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku—Uzumaki Naruto—adalah orang yang bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja! Hahaa!" aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

"Duh lagakmu itu. Agak aneh ya." celetuk Chouji masih dengan mulut penuh _sandwich._

"Hmm karena aku sudah kenyang, aku lebih baik pulang! Kini saatnya untuk istirahat di rumah!" aku mengangkat bokongku yang daritadi menempel di bangku kantin, "_Bye _semua! Jaa~" akupun bergegas pergi darisana, berlari-lari kecil.

"H-hati hatilah…N-Naruto…kun" Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ckck. Anak itu semangatnya tinggi sekali. Datang dan pergi seperti badai."

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto berjalan dengan semangat menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesekali, ia menguap lebar. Rasa kantuknya itu memang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Mmm tinggal tidur, tinggal tiduuur~" ia bersenandung kecil.

Sebelumnya, Naruto keluar dari kantin dan mengambil jalan menuju gerbang melalui halaman di sayap kiri sekolah, dan kini pemandangan yang tampak disana membuat Naruto spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Si gendut Jirobou yang kemarin ditambah lagi dengan empat orang yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto sebelumnya, mereka tampak sedang mengelilingi seseorang dibawah pohon _walnut. _Dan orang yang sedang dikelilingi itu—ya dia—tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

_Ada urusan apa lagi dia dengan si gendut dan temannya itu? _Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto masih terus berdiri mematung disana—dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya—sampai ketika mereka mulai menghajar bungsu Inuzuka itu. Melihat Kiba dihajar bertubi-tubi, sontak Naruto maju ke gerombolan itu, "Hoi! Kalian sedang mem-_bully, _ya? Brengsek sekali!"

Lima kepala itu langsung menoleh kepada Naruto. "U-Uzumaki?" Kiba tampaknya juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka.

"Cih, kau bocah yang itu lagi!" sepertinya Jirobou langsung mengenali wajah Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya satu-satunya gadis yang ada dalam gerombolan itu.

"Ya! Sudah kuceritakan bukan, insiden hidung Sakon yang patah itu? Nah, ini dia orang yang menghajarnya!" Jirobou mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dengan lancang kearah Naruto.

"Apa?! Jadi orang ini yang melukai saudaraku itu!" orang yang sangat mirip dengan Sakon itu tampak tersulut emosinya.

"Oh jadi hidungnya benar-benar patah ya? Haha payah sekali dia—eh! Tapi bukannya yang kuhajar kemarin itu kau?!" Naruto kembali memasang wajah tololnya itu.

"Idiot kau! Mereka jelas-jelas kembar! Khehehe, dia sangat bodoh ya, Ukon?" lelaki berkulit cokelat dengan rambut yang sekilas mirip Shikamaru itu terkekeh.

"_Well, well. _Wajar ia tidak tahu. Kudengar ada anak baru. Kau kah itu?" lelaki ini, yang jelas lebih pucat daripada Sakon ataupun kembarannya itu memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Oh tentu! Dengan bangga, akan kuperkenalkan diriku! Aku—Uzumaki Naruto, datang dari Oto Gakuen!" Naruto membusungkan dadanya.

"Che, belagu kau! Siapapun kau, pasti akan kuhajar! Kau sudah melukai saudaraku!"

"Tentu. Aku bosan menghajar Inuzuka itu terus. Sekali-kali ingin merasakan mangsa baru."

"Terserah kalian. Mulai saja. Aku akan terus menjaga Inuzuka ini. Dia bisa menikmati tontonan gratis—sementara kalian menghajar Uzumaki."

Yah, bisa kau tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto melawan empat orang sekaligus. Tampaknya, Naruto tidak begitu lemah. Bahkan dia berhasil berkali-kali menjotos lawannya. Namun, ia memang kalah jumlah. BUGHH! Dihantamkannya kepala Naruto pada batang pohon _walnut _yang sudah cukup tua itu. Masih belum jera, mereka terus menghajarnya. Bonyoklah sudah Naruto sekarang. Darah mengucur dari keningnya, wajahnya kini memar tak berbentuk.

"SUDAH! HENTIKAN SUDAH!" ya, ini suara Kiba.

"Kenapa? Nikmati saja. Rasanya seperti menonton film _superhero, _bukan? Namun sepertinya ini akan berakhir dengan _angsty. _Pahlawanmu akan tumbang." si pucat membisikan kalimatnya tepat di telinga Kiba.

"Grr… sialan kau, Kimimaro!" Kiba menggeram marah, menampakan gigi taringnya yang khas itu.

Selesai. Selesi sudah. Naruto habis dihajar mereka. Sudah bosan, mereka membiarkan Naruto terkapar di rumput. Lalu Kimimaro juga melepaskan Kiba, dan kembali bersama kawanannya untuk pergi, "Jadikanlah ini pelajaran baginya, Inuzuka. Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan orang."

Kiba menatap mereka penuh amarah, namun ditahannya. Kini Naruto yang harus didahulukan.

"Hey, Uzumaki! Bangun! Kau tidak pingsan kan? Oh ayolah… kalau kau pingsan disini akan merepotkan!" Kiba mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu.

"Nggh… aku lemas sekali… tidak kuat… berjalan…" Naruto merintih.

"_Geez, _menyusahkan! Ikut aku." ujar Kiba sambil membantu Naruto bangun, lalu memapahnya, "Kau tidak mungkin langsung pulang ke rumah. Ayo, akan kubenahi dulu wajah bonyokmu itu di rumahku." ia mulai bergerak cepat ke arah gerbang. Bisa repot kalau murid-murid melihat mereka dalam kondisi begitu.

.

.

.

****Flat apartemen Deidara****

"_Tadaima…" _Kiba mengucap salam.

"Hm." Deidara yang rupanya sudah pulang tampak sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menikmati entah itu _bir, vodka, _atau minuman berakohol lainnya. Yang jelas udara di ruang tamu menjadi sangat menyengat karena bau minuman laknat itu.

Sejenak, Deidara menoleh dan ia tampak kaget, "Siapa itu, un?"

"Temanku. Uzumaki. Terluka. Aku… ke kamar dulu. Mau mengobati." jawab Kiba singkat sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Berbaring saja dulu. Aku ambilkan kompres dan P3K." ucap Kiba setelah meninggalkan Naruto di ranjang. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan membawa barang-barang yang ia janjikan. Lalu ia mulai mengobati Naruto.

"Eeh. Sakit. Pelan sedikit dong, mengompresnya…" keluh si _kuning _itu.

"Resiko! Siapa suruh berlagak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan tadi?"

"Ya habis mereka keterlaluan, dan kau juga cukup bodoh sepertinya sampai-sampai mencari masalah dengan mereka." gerutu Naruto.

"Hm. Aku sudah biasa dihajar mereka _semua, _kok. Sudah, lain kali jangan ikut campur lagi urusanku dengan mereka! Kuperingatkan itu!" Kiba mendelik sambil terus mengompres lebam Naruto.

"Tidak bisa."

"Tolong, jangan dekati aku lagi bila kau tak mau mengalami ini semua." Kiba berkata dengan raut wajah serius, "Aku selama ini selalu menjadi sasaran penindasan mereka, dan kini kau telah ikut campur. Menyingkirlah dari urusanku dengan mereka sebelum terlambat. Atau kau akan jadi mangsa mereka juga.

Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh, lagi-lagi membusungkan dadanya, "Walau diburon seribu pembunuh berdarah dingin pun, aku tidak akan jera! Aku kan, kuat!"

"Keras kepala! Buat apa kau melakukan hal bodoh macam itu, _baka! _Jelas-jelas itu bunuh diri di mulut buaya namanya!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka…Kiba-_kun…" _Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Kiba, dan yang disentuh hanya tersentak kaget—Naruto tidak melepaskan tangan Kiba, melainkan sekarang telah digenggamnya dengan erat tangan berkuku tajam itu.

"H-hei…lepaskan itu, Uzumaki." Kiba mulai terlihat gugup.

"Tidak mau. Izinkan aku menggenggam tanganmu lebih lama."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Kiba bersikukuh.

"Kau pilih kucium atau kugenggam, hm?" goda Naruto.

"Arrgh…kau aneh. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" lirik Naruto sambil lebih mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Kiba membiarkan tangannya terus digenggam oleh mahluk dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah." Kiba berkata di ambang pintu untuk membiarkan Naruto pulang.

"Pasti." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya itu. Namun belum lama, cengiran itu memudar, "Um, Kiba. Pamanmu itu. Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, rasanya ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh."

"Dia sih memang aneh. Sudahlah. Pulang sana."

Segera saja Uzumaki muda itu melambai, dan pergi. Tanpa disadari, Kiba ikut tersenyum. _Ini akan menjadi rekor dalam hidupku! _Kiba merasa girang dalam hati. Ya, ini memang merupakan saat pertamanya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang selain Deidara dan Kirei. Apalagi orang yang baru diajaknya berinteraksi ini merupakan orang baru.

"Teman, huh?" sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Kiba.

Kiba menutup pintu, lalu membalik badannya. Dihadapannya kini tampak Deidara dengan ekspresi yang…jengkel? Marah?

"Ya, _teman…" _jawab Kiba.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan seka—"

"_Aniki? Aniki _sudah pulang?" suara lembut anak perempuan memotong kalimat Deidara. Kirei datang dengan masih memakai piyama.

"Ah, _imouto. _Kau masih pucat." ujar Kiba basa-basi.

"Tak apa. Besok aku ingin sekolah." ucapnya mantap.

"Kalau kau jatuh sakit lagi karena masih belum pulih benar, jangan harap aku mau mengurusmu, Kirei." Deidara berkata sinis.

Namun perkataan Deidara barusan hanya dianggap sebagai candaan belaka oleh bungsu Inuzuka itu, "Hehe paman jahat. Sudahlah, aku mau makan. Mari kalian makan juga!" senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang sama-sama memiliki _tattoo_ taring merah di pipi seperti kakaknya itu. Ya, itulah Kirei. Ia masih sangat polos, teramat polos bahkan. Selama ini, Deidara sengaja merawat Kirei dengan baik, dan Kirei sangat menghormati pamannya itu. Sungguh, gadis kecil itu sebenarnya tak tahu bagaimana perlakuan pamannya terhadap si kakak. Setiap kali menghajar Kiba, Dei memilih waktu yang tepat. Entah disaat Kirei tidur, ataupun saat Kirei pergi keluar.

Deidara spontan berbisik di telinga Kiba, "Urusan kita belum selesai. Ini akan berlanjut nanti malam, bocah…"

**To be continued…**

**Apa yang akan Deidara lakukan terhadap Kiba?**

**Wanna review again? ^^**


	3. Ayah

**NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Black Hole ****© Lemmiere Chrys**

**Sekali lagi, fict ini bukan dimaksudkan untuk bashing kok. Dan yang alergi yaoi jauh-jauh aja for safety :)**

**Rate: M for **_**lemon, **_**language, and violence**

**Summary: Disaat harinya sedang hancur, seorang **_**teman **_**datang menghampirinya. Tapi apakah Kiba benar-benar bisa menerima orang itu dan berteman layaknya orang pada umumnya? / "Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi tertutup. Namun keadaanlah yang memaksaku." /**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=**

Malam itu, sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, langit kembali tampak kelabu—mendung. Bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan, cahayanya bersinar samar-samar, menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar Kiba yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka .

Kirei tampak tertidur dibalik selimutnya, mencoba bersembunyi dari angin yang berhembus lembut kedalam kamar. Kiba yang tadinya sedang bergelut dengan tugas sekolahnya, tiba-tiba melepas pena dari tangannya. Matanya telah lelah berfokus pada angka-angka yang ada di buku. Ia mencoba untuk rileks, namun tampaknya tak bisa. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi sore. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap aneh Naruto ketika Kiba mengobati luka-lukanya.

'_Melindungiku … untuk apa?' _gumam Kiba dalam hati.

Namun semua pikiran itu terbuyarkan seketika saat tangan kekar seseorang menggenggam erat pundak Kiba. _Ah, paman tercinta…_

"Tanpa bersuara, ke ruanganku sekarang," ucap Deidara ketus.

Kiba tahu apa yang pamannya itu inginkan. Segera saja ia mengikuti Deidara, mengendap-endap agar sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan Kirei yang sedang terlelap.

Deidara menyeret Kiba menuju ruangannya, lalu mengunci pintu dengan rapat. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan itu sebenarnya hanya kamar tidur—yang tentunya lebih besar daripada kamar Kiba. Namun di pojok ruangan, terdapat meja komputer dengan seluruh perangkat-perangkatnya. Bisa ditebak bahwa itu merupakan area kerja kecil-kecilan milik Deidara yang tampaknya jarang disentuhnya mengingat Deidara bukan tipikal pekerja kantoran.

Dengan menggenggam kerah baju Kiba, ia melempar bocah itu. Kiba menghantam sisi lemari kayu yang kemudian menimbulkan suara _'bum!'_. Tengkuk Kiba terasa sakit karena benturan itu, dan belum sempat ia _menikmati_ sensasi berdenyut-denyut pada tengkuknya itu, Deidara kembali menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta.

Deidara dengan keras menghantam Kiba ke lantai, seketika pandangannya menjadi buram karena kepalanya terbentur. Deidara menghajar Kiba tanpa bersuara sekalipun. Deidara mencakar Kiba, menghajar wajahnya, menghantamkan kepalanya, menendang badannya, sambil sesekali meninju perutnya—yang membuat Kiba merasa mual, tentunya. Semua itu dilakukan Deidara tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya rintihan putus asa Kiba, sampai ketika akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan yang namanya teman, eh?" Deidara menarik rambut bagian depan Kiba, sehingga mereka saling bertatap muka, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu bahwa tidaklah bagus untuk punya teman..." lanjutnya.

"Maaf..." Kiba akhirnya bersuara.

"Teman itu berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau punya teman dekat—apalagi sampai membawanya kemari. Dengar! Kau harusnya bersyukur sudah kuizinkan untuk keluar dari tempat ini, menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang siswa biasa di sekolah. Tapi ingatlah untuk tetap menutup dirimu dengan dunia luar, jangan sampai masuk ke sosialisasi yang terlalu dalam. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu tentang permasalahan keluargamu—termasuk aku!" pandangan Deidara terasa menusuk di mata Kiba, namun ia hanya menatap kosong.

"Kau takut mereka tahu tentang semua perlakuan kejimu ini terhadapku, bukan?" Kiba tampak sedikit menantang.

Deidara tanpa ampun menampar Kiba, "Jangan menantangku, Inuzuka!"

Darah mengucur dari bibir sebelah kirinya—yang entah bagaimana Kiba tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya lagi. Ia sudah bebal dengan segala siksaan dari Deidara. Semua luka dan memar itu tidak berarti, fisiknya sudah tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya sakit lagi. Namun rasa sakit itu masuk kedalam hatinya, kedalam bathinnya.

"Sekali lagi aku tahu kalau kau punya teman, adikmu yang akan menanggung akibatnya," ucap Deidara yang kemudian memberi tendangan pada rusuk Kiba dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan, "Bersihkan luka dan memar di badanmu, aku tak mau ada orang yang melihatnya, _baka_."

Dengan lunglai, Kiba berusaha untuk berdiri. Dadanya terlalu sakit saat mengambil napas—mungkin rusuknya patah? Kemudian ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya pancuran air hangat, ia melepas pakaiannya dan berdiri dibawah pancuran. Air hangat terasa begitu meresap kedalam tubuhnya, lalu mengalir kebawah, membentuk sebuah genangan yang tercampur dengan darah. Sekitar hampir setengah jam Kiba berdiam diri dibawah pancuran, sampai akhirnya dia keluar setelah memastikan tidak ada sisa darah di lantai kamar mandi.

Kemudian ia mulai bercermin. Kali ini dia mendapat memar pada wajah, tengkuk, dan dadanya. Di sekitar tulang belikat, ada bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam—entah dengan apa si kuning itu mencakarnya. Bibirnya pun sedikit robek, dan darah masih keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Beruntung hidungnya tidak patah. Sedangkan rusuknya, tampaknya juga tidak sampai patah.

Seketika Kiba mengambil kotak P3K, menutup luka di sekitar bibirnya dengan plester, dan menyumbat lubang hidung sebelah kirinya dengan kapas agar darah tidak terus mengalir. Kiba biasa memakai bedak khusus untuk menutupi memar-memar itu. _Kamuflase yang sempurna. _Besok pagi seluruh luka-lukanya akan tersamarkan, yah mungkin yang tersisa hanya _rasa sakitnya._

Diliriknya jam dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Kiba tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Kirei masih tertidur lelap dibawah selimut. Kiba segera menutup jendela dan akhirnya menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Setelah kejadian malam itu, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kiba untuk jatuh tidur.

**KIBA POV**

Aku terbangun dengan rasa mual, mungkin karena tonjokan Deidara di perutku semalam. Sudah pukul enam pagi, dan aroma ikan _tuna _masuk kedalam kamar. Pasti Kirei membuat sarapan lagi hari ini. Tulangku serasa remuk semuanya ketika aku mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Kulirik cermin sejenak, bekas memar memang sudah tidak terlihat. Namun saat aku melepas plester dari sisi bibirku—oh sungguh, kau tidak akan suka melihatnya—memar kebiruan tampak disekitarnya, dan salah satu gigiku rasanya sedikit goyah. Dan menjadi _ompong _bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan saat ini. Tanpa mempedulikannya, aku segera menuju dapur. Perutku tak dapat berkompromi lagi.

"_Ohayou, Nii-san…" _Kirei tersenyum ramah sembari meletakan segelas susu.

"_Ohayou … _boleh ku ambil?" aku melirik gelas susu itu.

"Oh, itu memang untukmu!"

Dalam sekejap aku mengalirkan susu tersebut ke tenggorokanku yang kering—menghabiskannya. Lalu mengambil _sandwich tuna _buatan Kirei yang tampak lezat. "Kemana Dei?" tanyaku setelah menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pamanku _tersayang. _Padahal di meja masih ada segelas kopi yang belum disentuhnya, "Entahlah. Saat aku bangun, ia sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Mungkin buru-buru bekerja?" ucap Kirei.

'_Bekerja, eh?' _aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Segera habiskan sarapanmu, kak. Seharusnya sepuluh menit lagi kau berangkat sekolah." Kirei ikut bergabung di meja makan untuk memakan hidangannya sendiri.

Aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum mandi. Namun setelah kupikir-pikir rasanya malas sekali untuk pergi sekolah. Seluruh badanku dihajar habis-habisan semalam, tulang rusukku hampir saja patah, perutku terasa kebas karena habis ditonjok, dan aku tak mau terlihat oleh orang-orang disekolah dengan bibir _seksi _seperti ini. Membolos sehari apa salahnya? "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Ya, kau memang tampak sedikit pucat. Lalu ada apa dibalik plester itu?" Kirei tampak penasaran.

"Hanya sedikit lecet. Semalam aku terpeleset di kamar mandi dan wajahku membentur umm …pinggiran _bathtub_?" aku menjawab dengan ragu.

Sejenak Kirei tampak kurang percaya, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, "_Baka aniki!" _ia justru merutuk.

"Haha! Ya, aku ini memang _baka!" _aku terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kirei—oh, dan ia paling tidak suka itu.

Setelah menghabiskan _sandwich, _aku mengganti pakaian dengan _jeans _hitam dan _hoodie _berbahan tebal mengingat sekarang sering sekali turun hujan. Aku berpamitan dengan Kirei, dan tentu saja Kirei menceramahiku habis-habisan.

"Kau kan sedang kurang sehat, kenapa harus berpergian keluar segala? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pergi sekolah saja? _Nii-san _hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk bolos sekolah yaa?!" Kirei seperti menginterogasiku.

"_Pshh… _tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. _Ja-nee!" _aku melambaikan tangan pada Kirei yang sedang marah-marah dan segera menutup pintu agar suara Kirei teredam.

Saat keluar dari apartemen, aku sendiri tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana. Namun kulangkahan saja kakiku yang terasa berat ini ke taman bermain kecil yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

Sepi. Hanya beberapa anak kecil bersama masing-masing orang tua mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba memanjat seluncuran dari bawah. Mencari suasana yang lebih tenang, aku mendaki sebuah bukit kecil yang tak jauh dari taman itu. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke rerumputan.

Nyaris saja semilir angin membuatku tertidur.

"_Insomnia, _huh?" suara itulah yang membuatku tidak jadi terhanyut dalam tidur.

"Agh!"

"Terkejut, eh? Heheh…" ia menampilkan cengiran khas nya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?!" aku terbangun untuk segera duduk.

"Hey, aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu. Kau bolos juga, Kiba?"

"Hm," dengan anggukan singkat aku menjawabnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat luka di bibirku, "Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja luka. Kau kira apa? Oh, dan tidak penting untuk tahu bagaimana aku mendapatkan luka ini." jawabku ketus.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kertas yang dibawanya—_taiyaki. _Ia melahap dengan cepat kue berbentuk ikan itu "Hmm … jutek seperti biasanya. Oya, kau harus coba ini Kiba. Sungguh!" ia menyodorkan kantung itu kepadaku. Kuambil satu potong dan langsung melahapnya. Yaa selera makanku bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Jadi. Kau kesini karena bolos, Uzumaki?" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

Dengan mulut penuh _taiyaki, _ia menjawab, "He em! Awku memang byasa kewmari—" dan dengan susah payah ia menelan makanannya, "Ehm! Aku memang biasa kemari, Kiba! Disinilah tempat kenang-kenanganku dengan ayah dan ibu! Hehe!"

"Kenangan? Apa yang terjadi dengan—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, dia sudah menyela, "Mereka sudah lamaaa sekali meninggal. Yaa kira-kira saat aku masih lima tahun. Sungguh disayangkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat? Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku pun ada pada saat kejadian itu. Lihat ini! 20 jahitan pada bahuku! Tapi aku masih hidup, aku tangguh kan? He he he" ia memperlihatkan bekas jahitan melintang di sekitar tulang belikatnya.

"Ma-maaf?" aku terheran-heran mendengar si kuning berkumis itu memaparkan semuanya. Memangnya siapa aku? Aku hanya bocah _freak _yang baru dua hari ini dikenalnya. Ia tanpa sungkan menceritakan hal-hal penting tentang keluarganya.

"Oh, maaf! Sepertinya aku bercerita terlalu cepat ya?" Naruto hanya menatap polos.

"Bukan! Maksudku … bagaimana kau semudah itu bercerita—yah, kau tahu, hal yang seharusnya tidak dengan seharusnya orang lain ketahui—kepadaku yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapamu?" aku sendiri merasa pusing menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Aku ragu dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Itu mudah saja, bukan? Untuk apa aku memendamnya selagi aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan ceritaku? Kau temanku, buat apa aku menyembunyikan segala hal-tentang-diriku? Ayolah, kita bisa berbagi cerita kapan saja," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Teman...?_

"Aku … temanmu?"

_PLAK! _Naruto menepuk dahinya. Oke, mungkin pertanyaanku barusan sangatlah tolol.

"Hufft … disini siapa sebenarnya yang _baka, _sih?" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Merasa tersinggung, suaraku meninggi, "Hey! Aku tidak bodoh kok! Maksudku … yaah aku belum pernah dianggap sebagai teman sebelumnya. Malah sepertinya seluruh murid sekolah berusaha untuk tidak dekat denganku. Mungkin kau tahu itu."

"Oooh tidak, tidak! Bukan berarti mereka menjauhimu, sobat! Mereka hanya berpikir bahwa kau sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Tanpa bersosialisasi, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa mengenalmu dengan baik," kini ia berkacak pinggang seperti seorang guru.

"Sulit berosialisasi? Sungguh, bukan berarti aku kesulitan dalam bersosialisai! Hanya saja aku _dilarang _untuk sosialisasi…" gerutuku.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang melarang untuk bersosialisasi?" Naruto tampak heran.

"_Well, _kau benar tentang bagian 'bodoh' itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang siapa orang itu." aku tertunduk.

"Kau begitu tertutup, ya…" ia tertegun di hadapanku.

Aku kembali berbaring di rerumputan, "Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi tertutup. Namun keadaan lah yang memaksaku, _kawan_."

"Hmphh..." ia ikut berbaring disampingku, "Padahal sungguh banyak yang ingin kuketahui tentangmu."

"Jangan coba-coba ingin tahu. Karena aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya…" aku memejamkan mataku.

"Haha! Dasar Tuan Misterius! Kau sungguh menarik! Ha ha ha!" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan ucapanku barusan lucu, "Hey lihat! Apa itu bintang jatuh?!" seketika Naruto berseru.

Suaranya yang melengking itu membuatku membuka mata, dan mengikuti arah Naruto menunjuk. Mungkin aku konyol percaya dengan omongannya, bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah bintang jatuh di pagi hari? "Itu layang-layang, tolol…"

"Ooh! HA HA HA!" Naruto kembali tertawa.

Dan pagi itu kuhabiskan waktu hanya dengannya sampai hujan turun membubarkan kami berdua.

**NORMAL POV**

**APARTEMEN**

Kiba pulang pada tengah hari, _hoodie _nya sedikit basah karena hujan. Agak sedikit mengejutkan ketika kembali ke apartemen, pamannya**—**Deidara**—**telah pulang. Sungguh jarang dia pulang di siang hari, dan ia pun tidak sedang menegak bergelas-gelas _vodka _sambil duduk di sofa. Ia hanya duduk terpaku menatap surat.

"_Tadaima…?" _

"_Okaerii Nii-san!" _Kirei lah yang menjawab salam Kiba. Gadis itu tampak berseri-seri keluar dari kamar.

"Apa ada hal yang menggembirakan, _imouto?_" Kiba menyadari kegembiraan adiknya itu.

"Itu!" Kirei menunjuk surat yang dipegang Deidara, "Baca saja! Isinya akan sangat mengejutkan!"

Kiba tidak yakin untuk merebut surat itu dari tangan Dei, namun untungnya Deidara terlebih dahulu memberitahukan isi surat itu, "Ayah kalian akan datang dari _Kusagakure."_

Mata Kiba membulat pertanda terkejut, "K-kapan dia akan—"

"Malam ini." Deidara dengan ketus menyela Kiba.

Kepala Kiba rasanya seperti akan meledak. Ayahnya**—**yang selama ini meninggalkan dirinya beserta Kirei ke tangan adiknya yang _mendokusei _itu**—**kini tiba-tiba akan pulang. Untuk apa? Menemui anak-anak yang telah ditinggalkannya? Kiba ingin marah, namun di sisi lain ia merasa … _rindu?_

**To be continued… **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

Maaf semuanyaaaa karena author ini dengan seenaknya meng-vakum kan fict gaje ini huhuhu… (TwT)

Soalnya ditengah jalan ngalamin _plot bunny _*eh*

Tapi untungnya gak nge-stuck ni fict =,=" hufft.

Gimana dengan chap. ini? Alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Atau malah terlalu lambat? O_o aduh gatau deh #plakk XD

Minta review nya boleh? :3


	4. Datang dan Pergi

**A/N: **Hai! Maaf atas keterlambatan author dalam melanjutkan fict ini. Saya abis umm… mati? O_o XD

**Major thanks to: ****The Devil's Eyes**(makasi udh nge-follow fict aku :'3 ), **Addys Noveanette**** (YANG SEKARANG AKUN FFN-NYA UDAH DI HACK SAMA ORANG BRENGSEK T_T)**,**Vanya-Chan** & **Nakamura Noki**(romance NaruKiba nanti bakal terasa, sekarang fokus ke family dulu),**Shinji Tanaka**(You're my mood booster, dude!),**SingingBell****, ****Azuza****, **&**SJ Key**(update-an sudah dataang ;D ), **MoodMaker ** (no-no-no, sepertinya permohonanmu dirusak oleh author ini XD karena harapanmu ga sesuai dengan kenyataannya di fict ini #plakk)

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**The Black Hole ****© Lemmiere Chrys**

**Sekali lagi, fict ini bukan dimaksudkan untuk bashing kok. Dan yang alergi yaoi jauh-jauh aja for safety **

**Rate: M for language, violence, and chara death for this chap.**

**Summary: **_**Ayah. **_**Akhirnya sosok yang mereka nantikan datang. Tapi keberadaannya tidak bisa Kiba terima begitu saja karena orang itu telah berbuat suatu hal yang terlanjur menjadi 'ampas kopi pahit' yang mengendap di hatinya.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=**

**KIBA POV**

Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara para komedian di televisi yang melontarkan lelucon—yang menurutku sangat garing. Deidara menatap televisi namun tidak menontonnya. Pikirannya tampak kosong dan wajahnya kusut, lebih kusut dari biasanya. Sedangkan Kirei dan aku hanya … menatap sesosok pria berbadan tegap dihadapan kami. _Yoshio Iwa, ayahku__._

Sesuai surat yang telah dikirimnya, ayah memang benar-benar kembali.

Aku tak begitu bisa mengingat rupa ayah. Yah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Itu bukan hal penting. Namun warna rambutnya masih sama seperti dulu—kuning seperti Deidara. Badannya tegap, kekar seakan-akan dia rajin berolahraga. Ada codet di wajahnya, mungkin wajahnya tergores sesuatu. Fisiknya memang jauh berbeda dengan aku dan Kirei. Kami memang mewarisi fisik ibu. Bahkan nama belakang kami pun diambil dari nama keluarga ibu.

Sungguh, pandanganku tak henti-hentinya menatap pria itu. Seluruh pikiran bergejolak didalam kepalaku, menusuk-nusuk seperti ingin keluar dari kepala. Yah, itu semacam; _'Ini ayah?' 'Untuk apa dia kemari?' 'Apa dia masih mengingatku dan Kirei?' 'Oh pasti dia hanya sehari berada disini. Setelah itu meninggalkan kita lagi.'_

"Ada apa Kiba? Melihatku seperti itu…" teguran ayah membuyarkan semua _skenario _didalam kepalaku.

Aku pun sadar bahwa dari tadi aku memandang ayah seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka, "Uh-oh. Tidak."

"Kirei? Ingat aku?" ayah tersenyum lembut pada Kirei. Senyumnya masih sangat kuingat sejak malam dimana ayah pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Kirei hanya terdiam, memandang ragu ayah. Bukan salah Kirei ia bersikap seperti itu. Kirei masih berumur empat tahun saat ayah pergi, dan waktu itu ia baru saja sadar dari _com__m__a _selama dua minggu—oke, Kirei memang memiliki fisik yang lemah—dan hal itu tentu saja membuat ingatannya kurang baik.

"Ah, tentu saja. Bukan salah kalian lupa padaku. Memang aku yang—"

Aku dengan lancang menyela ucapan ayah, "Ya! Memang ayah yang meninggalkan kami disini! Hanya bersama adikmu itu!"

"Kiba, turunkan suaramu! Memang, aku tahu aku salah. Aku telah meninggalkan kalian berdua sejak ibu pergi. Tapi apa yang salah dengan Deidara?" ayah merasa heran.

Oh Tuhan, aku tak mungkin menjelaskan semua hal mengenai Dei di hadapan ayah, Kirei, bahkan Dei sendiri. Padahal aku sangat ingin...

"Ooh lupakan saja tentang Dei! Intinya, kau meninggalkan kami disini. Kami hidup seakan-akan merupakan anak yatim piatu! Dan tiba-tiba hari ini kau datang. Apa yang ada di pikiran ayah? Mencoba untuk mengubah semuanya?" mataku mulai terasa panas, "Hey, ayah. Apa yang ayah lakukan bila berada di posisi kami? Bila orang bertanya-tanya dimana ayah dan ibumu, bila orang bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan orangtuamu, dan bila mereka semua ingin tahu tentang keluargamu?"

"Aku..." ayah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kami hanya bungkam, ayah," kini giliran Kirei yang bicara, "Dan bila pada akhirnya kami terdesak, kami hanya berbohong—mengarang cerita. Ibu dan ayahku sedang bekerja diluar negeri. Begitulah yang selalu kami katakan." kini wajah Kirei sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Aku memang begitu tolol nak, tapi sungguh, disaat ibu kalian meninggal, aku begitu hancur. Tidak, bukan hanya diriku yang hancur, tapi keluarga kita ini. Disaat ibu masih mengandung Kirei, aku dipecat dari tempat bekerjaku. Lalu ketika ibu melahirkan Kirei, dia berpulang. Seolah-olah penderitaan ini masih kurang, aku tak dapat melunasi berbagai hutang. Rumah kita, sudah seharusnya disita. Dan aku tahu bila kita tidak pergi darisana, aku hanya akan membahayakan kalian. Tepat sehari setelah aku menitipkan kalian pada Deidara disini, para _yakuza _mendatangi rumah kita dulu. Akhirnya aku pergi berkelana untuk menghindari kejaran _yakuza _itu—terkadang aku mencari uang dengan menjadi seorang arkeolog. Aku meneliti tempat-tempat kuno yang terpecil. Dan aku hanya dapat berharap kalian baik-baik saja disini. Suatu keuntungan bahwa kalian menyandang nama ibumu sebagai nama keluarga." ayah menarik napas dengan dalam.

"_Inuzuka. _Itulah nama kami berdua. Sedangkan ayah masih memakai nama _Iwa." _ujarku.

Ayah mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi tidak, ayah berkelana tanpa memakai nama itu. Aku berulang kali berganti-ganti nama. Banyak identitas, kau tahu? "

"Seperti teroris." Kirei yang tadinya menangis kini tersenyum kecil, menahan tawa.

"Haha, ya begitulah aku. Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisimu, Kirei?" ayah tersenyum lembut membelai rambut Kirei.

Kirei tersipu, lalu tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak lemah, ayah! Bahkan aku juga pergi sekolah."

"Bagus sekali, Kirei. Semangat yang tinggi," ayah menunjukan cengirannya, lalu berpaling kepadaku. Ia menepuk tengkuk ku yang masih terasa sakit, "Dan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Kiba?"

Aku terdiam sejenak—menahan rasa sakit. Ayah menyadari aku yang membisu, "Ada apa, nak?"

Ucapannya membuyarkan aku yang terdiam, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Baik yah, kehidupan sekolahku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilaimu?"

"Um ... standar, yah." ucapku hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, aku memang tidak bodoh, tapi aku bukan orang yang kelewat jenius seperti Shikamaru ataupun Hyuuga.

Kupikir ayah akan marah atau kecewa, namun ia justru tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau tidak sepertiku yang di _cap _sebagai anak badung saat sekolah dulu. Ha ha ha…"

Kami terus bersenda gurau dengan ayah. Kirei tampak ceria sekali, ia tertawa lepas. Begitu juga denganku. Sedangkan Dei telah masuk ke ruangannya sedari tadi. Sungguh, saat-saat seperti inilah yang amat kuinginkan. Saling bercerita, bercanda, oh seakan-akan semua hal yang mengganggu lepas dari pikiran kita. Namun, walau begitu masih ada satu hal yang terus menyangkut di kepalaku. _Deidara. _

Aku benar-benar berharap ayah akan membawa aku dan Kirei keluar dari tempat ini, tinggal di rumah baru. Aku ingin _jauh _dari Deidara.

Tak sadar, waktu sudah berjalan hingga pukul dua dini hari. Kirei terlelap di sofa, seakan-akan tidak ingin mengakhiri percakapan dengan ayah.

"Kiba, bawa Kirei ke kamarnya. Jangan sampai ia jatuh sakit." ucap ayah sambil merapikan lembaran koran.

"Iya, baiklah," aku menuju Kirei dan hendak menggendongnya, namun aku akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Ayah. Masih ada yang … ingin kubicarakan. Hanya berdua dengan ayah."

Ayah menaikan alisnya, "Apapun itu Kiba, sebaiknya kau ceritakan itu besok pagi. Kita sama-sama lelah, bukan? Tidurlah." ia tersenyum lembut. Oh aku heran, dengan codet sebesar itu di wajah, bagaimana ia bisa tampak begitu ramah.

Aku bergumam, dan merasa sedikit kecewa, "Um … baiklah. Tapi aku benar-benar menunggu ayah besok pagi, ok? Aku tak akan memaafkan ayah untuk yang kedua kalinya bila besok ayah pergi lagi." aku tersenyum kecil.

"Oh tentu, Inuzuka-ku! Ha ha ha." ia tertawa renyah.

Setelah membaringkan Kirei di ranjangnya, lalu aku berbaring ke ranjang—milikku sendiri tentunya—dan setelah kepalaku dipenuhi oleh pikiran tentang ayah, mataku terpejam dan aku jatuh tertidur.

****Keesokan harinya****

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpiku malam itu tentang ayah. Kucoba mengingat-ingat mimpiku kembali, tapi aku tidak bisa. Yah, mimpi memang tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya teringat.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat alarmku di meja. Memang sengaja kumatikan alarmnya karena ini hari libur, namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah posisi jarum pendeknya. Jarum pendek telah menunjukan angka sepuluh pagi. Wow, sungguh _heavy sleeper _aku ini. Namun rupanya Kirei pun belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku membangunkannya, mencoba mengguncang pelan tangannya. Tapi tangan itu terasa panas. Suhu yang sama pun kurasakan saat aku menempelkan punggung tanganku di dahi Kirei. Wajahnya juga memerah. _Demam._

Segera saja aku membuka laci lemari. Laci itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam obat untuk Kirei. Kuambil sebotol _paracetamol, _namun sialnya botol itu kosong. Isinya mungkin telah habis diminum Kirei saat ia _drop_ sebelumnya. Tak ada jalan lain, aku akan membeli obatnya lagi.

Setelah melakukan mandi yang sangat singkat _(hey jangan salahkan aku, aku terburu-buru!), _aku pergi ke ruang tamu untuk pamit dengan ayah. Namun _flat _itu sepi. Tampaknya Deidara sudah pergi dan ayah pun masih terlelap di sofa panjang. Yeah, kurasa bukan hanya aku yang bangun kesiangan. Dan tanpa membangunkan ayah, aku keluar untuk mencari toko obat.

**KIREI POV**

Aku terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang sangat mengganggu. Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali, dan badanku pegal-pegal. Tubuhku rasanya panas, pasti aku demam—_lagi._

_Nii-san _pasti sedang pergi keluar, tapi kemana ya kira-kira?

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Kulihat ayah tertidur di sofa. Setelah menghabiskan air, au mengambil selimut dari kamarku dan kembali lagi ke ruang tamu untuk menyelimuti ayah. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat wajah ayah yang sedang tertidur. Begitu damai dan hangat. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah seperti itu sebelumnya. Yeah, sejak usia empat tahun, aku _lupa _seperti apa wajah ayah ayah_ku _sendiri.

Aku ini memang aneh. Aku sering jatuh sakit, punya fisik yang lemah, dan bahkan terkadang aku sulit untuk mengingat hal yang sudah lama terjadi. Dan aku tidak tahu apa sebetulnya penyakitku ini. Dei tidak pernah membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk _check up. _Kiba memang sesekali membawaku berobat, tapi karena Dei tidak memberi uang untuk membayar pengobatanku, Kiba hanya bisa menggunakan uang sakunya untuk membawaku ke klinik kecil saja.

Eh. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah melamun. Daripada aku menganggur, aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Siapa tahu setelah mandi badanku akan menjadi lebih segar sedikit.

Kuhabiskan waktu selama tiga puluh menit untuk mandi. Lalu suara keras mengejutkanku saat aku sedang menyisir rambut di depan cermin. Aku tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu berbunyi dengan keras seperti itu. Karena penasaran, aku keluar dari kamar. Namun baru saja aku sampai di meja makan, tubuhku seakan-akan membeku. Buluku terasa seperti berdiri semuanya, dan lama kelamaan kurasakan kakiku bergetar.

Tepat di sofa berlengan, ayahku duduk dengan koran di tangannya. Ada darah tepat di dada ayah. Lalu Dei, dan temannya—aku lupa siapa nama temannya itu—berdiri dihadapan ayah. Temannya memegang sebuah besi berpelatuk, sedangkan Dei bersender di pintu masuk menonton ayah yang kelihatannya sudah … _mati?_

"A-ayah…" suaraku tercekat.

Segera saja mereka berdua menyadari kehadiranku. "_Ohayou, _Kirei…" pamanku menyunggingkan senyum sambil menyapaku.

"Ayah … ayah!" aku masih tidak bisa dengan lancar mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Mati, tentu saja." pria berambut keperakan itu mengantongi besi berpelatuk itu kedalam saku jasnya.

"Ti-tidak…" air mata mulai menyeruak keluar dari mataku, turun membasahi pipiku.

"Hey, kau kenapa, keponakanku? Kau seharusnya senang kok, karena aku akan membuatmu menyusulnya." Dei berkata seperti itu, dan ia maju menuju tempatku berdiri. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan, seperti binatang. Aku ingin lari, tapi tubuhku menolak untuk bergerak. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya mengeluarkan teriakan, yang segera saja dibungkam oleh Dei.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: satu atau dua chapter lagi mungkin akan tamat ._. Btw, gomen, aku gabisa dekskripsikan apa penyakit Kirei XD lol. Dan maaf rasanya fict ini gaje banget =_= apalagi ayahnya Kiba. Duh, yakali ada arkeolog kayak teroris kerjaannya kabur mulu XD #plakk #OCgagal**


	5. Mungkin Merupakan Siksaan Terakhir

**A/N: **di chapter ini bakal ada adegan raep! XD dan saya sendiri belum pernah nulis cerita tentang lemon, apalagi raep (kalo baca sih sering! #grumpyanggg). Jadi maklum kalo kurang hot atau malah terlalu hot (?) XD

**Major thanks to: ****Anami Hime **(nasib Kirei bakal keliatan di chapter ini), **De Nyna **(lemonnya ya di chapter ini dong! XD #gusrakk), **Haruka Hayashibara **(uwaah trims sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fict gaje ini :'D hihi), **Wolfrangers **(*BIG HUGS* *KISSES* yeay! Dobe kembali! XD btw iyaa gua emang gapernah bisa manjangin sebuah chapter :') wkakaka emang deh, EYD itu SULIT! Soal temennya Dei udah gua kasih tau sepintas di chap.1 dasar dobeyyy… =w= wkwk), **Moodmaker **(Jawaban sudah di PM ;D )

**NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto**

**The Black Hole © Lemmiere Chrys**

**Sejak awal, author gaada maksud untuk mem-**_**bashing**_** chara. Di fict ini gaada chara yang ku benci kok ;)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: M for **_**lemon, **_**language, violence, and chara death for this chapter.**

**Warning: Deathfic, Typos (keyboadku udah jebol), AU, OOC, OC, **_**violence, LEMON-YAOI-RAPE. **_**I already warn you! If you don't like, don't read! Go back!**

**Summary: Sekarang, **_**dia **_**si pemuda dengan 'lubang hitam' di hatinya itu ****harus berhadapan dengan Deidara dan Hidan. Apakah **_**dia**_** berhasil selamat atau malah harus menyusul kepergian ayahnya?**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**NORMAL POV**

Kiba pergi berjalan kaki menuju sebuah toko obat terdekat dari apartemen. Yang terdekat bukan berarti dekat. Perlu menempuh beberapa blok untuk sampai ke toko tersebut. Memang sebetulnya ada beberapa apotek yang dekat dengan apartemen, tetapi Kiba biasa membeli kebutuhan obat Kirei di toko obat itu karena harganya lebih murah daripada harga obat-obatan yang tersedia di apotek.

Akhirnya Kiba sampai. Ada beberapa pengunjung di dalam toko itu. Setelah meminta satu botol _paracetamol _di _counter,_ pandangannya tertuju kepada sesosok remaja disampingnya.

"Naruto?"

"Yo, Kiba!" pemuda itu memamerkan cengirannya, "Kau sedang mencari obat untuk siapa, eh?"

"Kirei demam. Kau sendiri? Sakit?" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Seorang nenek yang tinggal disamping rumahku meminta tolong untuk dibelikan obat." ucap Naruto.

"Oh, begitu."

Setelah itu, pelayan toko membawakan dua kantung plastik. Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama mengambilnya dan segera membayar di kasir. Di jalan pulang, mereka saling mengobrol.

"Jadi Kiba, bagaimana dengan tugas praktikum dari Sensei Yuuhi? Duh, jangan katakan kalau kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya… " tanya Naruto. Yea, dia pasti mencari kawan untuk sama-sama dihukum. Naruto itu tidak punya semangat tinggi dalam belajar.

"Hmm … memang belum kusentuh. Tapi nanti pasti ku kerjakan. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di hadapan ayah." jawab Kiba santai.

Mendengar jawaban Kiba, Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Ayah? Kupikir kau hanya tinggal dengan Dei… "

"Oh. Aku memang tidak pernah memberi tahumu. Yea, ini rumit. Sejak usia enam tahun dan sejak ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan Kirei, ayah menitipkan aku dan Kirei pada Deidara yang brengsek itu. Setelah itu ia pergi entah kemana—tanpa ada kabar sama sekali. Lalu baru saja ia pulang semalam." Kiba bercerita sambil menerawang.

"Begitukah?! Wah, aku tahu itu pahit, tapi setidaknya kau pasti senang bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu lagi, Kiba!" Naruto tersenyum.

Ingin sekali Kiba berkata bahwa ia juga kesal dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang seenak _jidat _itu, tapi niatnya ia urungkan. Ia sadar kalau Naruto yatim piatu. Sungguh tidak hormat bila Kiba mengeluh tentang ayahnya itu dihadapan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak memiliki ayah—bahkan ibu.

"Uh-um … ya, begitulah. Tapi tentu saja aku canggung, bodoh. Bertahun-tahun tidak pernah berjumpa dengan ayah, dan tiba-tiba dia hadir lagi disini. Haha." Kiba tertawa pelan.

"Hey, hey, kau itu yang bodoh! Haha. Sudahlah, syukuri saja bahwa ia telah kembali bukan? Asal kau tahu, jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali mengembalikan _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _lagi." kini Naruto yang pandangannya menerawang.

"Ma-maaf… " Kiba menunduk, merasa salah bicara.

"Tak apa, kawan. Sudahlah, angkat wajahmu itu dan tersenyumlah. Kau jelek kalau wajahmu terlipat seperti itu. Gyahaha!" Naruto terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau, _mendokusei!" _Kiba menggeram dan memasang wajah garang ke hadapan Naruto.

"Haha! Sudah, sudah! Itu apartemenmu bukan? Tampaknya kita berpisah sampai di persimpangan ini. Pulanglah, Kirei dan ayahmu pasti menunggu." Naruto berkata dengan binar pada matanya.

"Hm, _ja-nee, _Naruto!" Kiba melambai, dan berlari-lari kecil menuju apartemennya.

****di apartemen****

**KIBA POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke apartemen, masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan sedang terbuka pintunya. Kutekan tombol dengan angka delapan diatasnya. Sambil menunggu lift menuju lantai tujuanku, aku melirik arloji di tangan kiriku. Sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Tampaknya aku terlalu lama pergi. Kirei pasti menungguku. _PINGG!_ Lift berulang kali terbuka untuk menaik turunkan penumpang. Dan saat tiba di lantai delapan, aku bergegas keluar dan berjalan menuju flat Deidara. Nomor 20—flat terakhir di lantai itu. Dan letaknya pun terencil di pojokan. Aku heran kenapa selera Dei dalam memilih lokasi sangatlah buruk.

Saat membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan, yang tercium di hidungku hanyalah bau amis. Dan apa yang kulihat di ruang tamu benar-benar nyaris membuatku mati karena serangan jantung. Ayah, terduduk di sofa dengan bekas darah tepat di dadanya.

Aku menjatuhkan obat yang sedaritadi kubawa, dan langsung berlutut dihadapan ayah. Ayah tidak bergerak. Darah merembes ke bajunya—nyaris menyebar ke sofa, dan tampaknya mulai kering. Jika kau pernah melihat film barat tentang _vampire_, seperti itulah rupa ayah sekarang. Kulitnya pucat, seakan-akan darah sudah tidak mengalir lagi didalam pembuluh darahnya. Wajahnya pun tidak menunjukan rona kehidupan lagi, walaupun matanya masih terbuka. Kedua mata itu hanya menatap kosong entah kemana.

"Ayah..?" aku memanggil ayah dengan suara yang tersendat.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayah, apa yang sedang ayah lakukan, heh?" aku kesal karena ayah tak kunjung menjawab panggilanku.

"Ayah, ayolah. Kita sepakat untuk berbicara empat mata hari ini bukan? Maksudku, yea—bicara layaknya seorang pria—seperti yang dulu ayah sering katakan." aku menyentuh lengan ayah. Dingin.

Dulu saat aku memecahkan gelas-gelas kimia di lab, aku panik. Tapi kali ini aku merasa jauh lebih panik. Kenapa dengan ayah? ...Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan katakan bahwa dia...

Dan saat itulah kedua mataku rasanya seperti pecah. Namun yang keluar bukanlah darah, tetapi air mata.

"Brengsek. Kau—kau sudah berjanji. Kau sudah berjanji padaku tadi malam, bukan?! Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi lagi... Bodoh! Bangun! Hey, bangun, dasar pria—ugh, gyaaaah!" aku tidak dapat membendung emosi lagi. Rasa marah menusuk hatiku. Ayah bohong, ayah tidak menepati janjinya untuk menetap disini bersamaku dan Kirei! Persetan! Aku ini bodoh atau apa? Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ayah memang orang yang tidak pernah bisa menepati janjinya!

Tapi ... tapi aku merasa perih. Sesosok ayah yang selalu aku rindukan, yang baru saja tadi malam aku jumpai setelah sebelas tahun berpisah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja pergi lagi? Tuhan, tak adakah waktu lain untuk merenggutnya dariku? Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan waktu sehari saja dengannya!

Aku mulai merasa sesak untuk bernafas, maka aku coba untuk menghentikan tangisku—yang memang sulit untuk diredam. Aku terdiam di tempatku, menatap dalam-dalam wajah ayah. Aku berharap kalau aku tidak akan lupa wajahnya. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, perlahan kututup mata ayah dan kuusap darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Kini matanya terpejam, namun aku masih bisa melihat sorot hangatnya.

Setelah bersedih-sedih, akal sehatku kembali berjalan. Siapa yang membunuh ayah? Apakah ada perampok yang masuk kemari?! Dan suatu pikiran terbesit di otakku, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Dimana Kirei?

"KIREI?" suaraku menggema di flat itu. Flat yang biasa kami huni itu sepi, seakan-akan tidak terjadi perampokan. Hanya saja satu kursi makan tergeletak di lantai. Aku memeriksa kamar, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan adikku itu.

"KIREI, DIMANA KAU?!" aku kembali berteriak. Dengan terjadinya kekacauan ini, tanganku refleks mengambil handphone dari saku hoodie. Aku berniat untuk menelepon polisi, namun sesosok pria berambut kuning panjang keluar dari ruangannya, dan itu membuatku membatalkan niatku.

"Dei? Katakan apa yang terjadi disini! Dimana Kirei, dan kenapa ayah—"

"Berhentilah berteriak, keponakanku. Ayahmu, jelas mati, dan Kirei ada didalam ruanganku." ucapnya santai.

Aku nyaris saja murka kepada pamanku itu, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Ku dorong tubuh Dei dari muka pintu, dan terlihatlah dengan jelas apa yang terjadi didalam ruangannya. Teman Dei sedang berada di ranjang, bersender pada bantal sambil meminum minuman beralkohol, dan ia tampak—eww—telanjang tanpa busana sedikitpun.

_Holy shit,_ tapi bukan dia yang kupermasalahkan. Aku mendekati sesosok gadis yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku membalik badannya, dan tampaklah dengan jelas bahwa itu Kirei. Wajahnya tampak kebiruan, dan jelas sekali ada bekas goresan kuku di lehernya. Kuraih pergelangan tangannya—tak ada denyut nadi. Aku beralih ke lehernya, dan aku juga tak merasakan denyut apapun. Dimana? Dimana denyut nadinya? Oh, apapun itu, yang penting bisa memastikan bahwa Kirei masih hidup.

"Dia sudah mati, bodoh." ucap pria berambut keperakan itu dari ranjangnya.

"Apa maksud kalian membunuh mereka?!" teriakanku memenuhi ruangan itu. Air mata terus mengalir membanjiri wajahku.

"Hey keponakanku tersayang, apa selama ini kau berpikir aku dengan senang hati mengurusmu dan Kirei? Ayahmu datang kemari dari kejaran para yakuza itu dengan membawa kalian berdua. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja, berharap agar lolos dari kejaran mereka dan dia meninggalkan kalian disini agar tidak terlibat dengan masalah itu. Cih, dia pikir aku ini apa? Pengasuh bayi?" Deidara menggerutu sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantong celana.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja kami dari dulu?!" aku membentak.

"Well, Kiba. Waktu itu aku memang pengecut. Aku begitu takut bila suatu hari ayahmu akan kembali, dan apa yang akan ku perbuat bila ia tahu bahwa kalian kubunuh? Masuk penjara ataupun menjadi buronan bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan pada waktu itu." Deidara menyulut rokoknya dengan korek api, dan kini dia dengan khidmat menghisap zat-zat kimia yang terkandung didalamnya. "Tetapi sekarang, aku tidak peduli walaupun aku menghabisi kalian semua. Toh aku dan Hidan sebentar lagi akan pergi dari kota ini. Kami merencanakan ini matang-matang." ucapnya santai.

"Brengsek. Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek!" dengan akal yang sudah terkalahkan oleh emosi, aku menyerang pamanku itu. Tinjuku mendarat di sisi kiri wajah Dei. Kini lebam tampak menghiasi pipinya. Namun Deidara hanya diam saja, dan justru terkekeh.

"Heheh... Bodoh... Lega rasanya, ya? Lega rasanya memukulku, bukan? Dulu kau sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini, hanya untuk melindungi adikmu—yang kini sudah mati itu. Hahahahah!"

"Keparat kau! Breng—" baru saja aku ingin melanjutkan aksi tinju lagi, bahuku terasa dicengkeram oleh telapak tangan yang kekar. _Bagus._ Kini Hidan turun tangan.

"Tidak baik untuk marah-marah. Itu hanya akan merusak paras manismu." ucap Hidan sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada bahuku dan mengelus-elus pipiku.

Terkejut karena perlakuan tidak wajar itu, aku menepis tangannya. "Hentikan itu, dasar homo!"

Orang yang ku bentak hanya tersenyum kecut dan berkata, "Hentikan marah-marahmu itu, bocah. Diam dan layani aku."

Merasa suasana semakin memburuk, aku baru saja ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Kemanapun, asalkan tidak didalam kamar bersama dua orang homoseks dan mayat adikku. Namun sebelum aku meraih gagang pintu, Hidan lagi-lagi meraih pundakku. Kali ini dia menarikku dengan keras dan menghempaskanku ke meja kecil. Lampu tidur diatasnya bergoyang-goyang karena aku membentur meja.

"Cukup kasar untuk permulaan, sayang." tegur Deidara pada Hidan. Hidan terkekeh dan berkata, "_Sedikit_ kasar akan menyenangkan. Boleh kumainkan?" tanyanya seakan-akan meminta izin pada Deidara.

"Tentu. Kau duluan saja." pamanku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Aku masih terdiam, terduduk di lantai setelah membentur meja. Aku menatap dengan pasrah saat Hidan mengunci pintu kamar. Dia memaksaku untuk berdiri dengan mencengkram leherku, lalu menghimpitku ke dinding. Dengan kasar, dia melahap bibirku. Sakit rasanya. Lidah dan bibirku digigitnya, dan rasa darah terasa didalam mulutku, pertanda gusi-gusiku berdarah. Aku kesulitan untuk bernapas karena Hidan terus-terusan menghisap lidahku, menukar _saliva_. Ditambah lagi ia masih mencengkram leherku.

Setelah menit-menit yang membuat mulutku kebas itu, Hidan melepaskan ciumannya. Berlanjut ke permainan berikutnya, ia menidurkanku di lantai. Rasa takut menjalari tubuhku, dan aku semakin takut saat kurasakan tangannya meraba ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti itu. Rasanya seperti ada listrik yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhmu, dan rasanya _nikmat_. Tidak ingin Hidan mengetahui reaksiku, aku menahan dengan sekuat-kuatnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan menjijikan.

"Hmm ada apa? Nikmat, bukan? Sudahlah, akui saja. Tidak usah kau menahannya. _Barang_mu ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenikmatan yang kau sedang rasakan." Hidan mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Tak lama, aku merasakan gejolak yang aneh dalam diriku. Detak jantung dan denyut nadiku semakin cepat, pandanganku mengabur disusul dengan sensasi meledak dari tubuhku. Ada rasa basah disekitar selangkanganku. Apakah ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan klimaks? Apapun itu, aku merasa sangat lelah setelahnya.

"Wah, wah, lihat. Belum apa-apa kau sudah keluar, hm? Dasar jalang." bila sekarang aku sedang tidak lemas, komentar Hidan itu mungkin sudah kubalas dengan tinju.

"B-brengsek..." bahkan untuk berbicara, aku terengah-engah.

"Aku belum berhenti sampai disini, manis..." seketika, Hidan berdiri dan memainkan kemaluannya sendiri. Dengan cepatnya benda itu menjadi tegak. Lalu dengan cepat, ia melepas celanaku dan membalikan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, kini aku berbaring tengkurap di lantai.

Rasa panas menjalar dari tubuh bagian bawahku seiring dengan melesaknya sesuatu yang besar kedalam lubang di anusku.

"AH! SAKIT! AAH!" aku menjerit selagi Hidan bersusah payah memasukan bbbennddanya. Lalu dengan satu hentakan keras, batang kemaluannya masuk total kedalam tubuhku. "AAGH!"

Aku meringis menahan sakit sampai-sampai air mataku keluar. Belum sempat rasa sakitnya mereda, ia dengan kasar memaju mundurkan badannya.

"H-HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN, HENTIKAN!" aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari kemaluan menjijikan itu, tapi Hidan menahan badanku dengan memelintir tangan kiriku ke belakang. Tanganku terasa nyaris putus, dan setelah bunyi _'krek' _disertai dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah semua tindakan kasar itu, mereka bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk pingsan. Aku dibangunkan dengan sundutan rokok Deidara di dadaku. "Bangun, bocah. Tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu untuk tidur kali ini."

Aku hendak menepis rokok itu, namun tangan kiriku terasa ngilu dan sulit untuk digerakkan. "Sekarang giliranku yang akan memainkanmu." Deidara berbisik.

"T-tidak. Berhenti menyentuhku..." aku merinding ketakutan saat tangannya menjelajah dadaku. Semakin kebawah, ia menempatkan wajahnya di hadapan barangku. Kemudian mengecup ujungnya. "HENTIKAN! AKU NORMAL, BRENGSEK!" refleks, aku menendang Dei. Tindakanku justru membuatnya terlihat murka.

"Jadi kau mau main kasar, Kiba?" Deidara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. _Pisau lipat_. Bilahnya bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya lampu saat Dei membuka lipatannya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia menghujamkan pisaunya itu pada perut bagian kananku. Aku tidak bisa teriak kali ini, rasanya semua udara keluar dari paru-paruku dan dari pandanganku, aku melihat titik-titik kehitaman.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, ia kembali pada kemaluanku, menghisapnya dengan rakus. Kemudian ia membalik badanku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hidan tadi. Ia menyetubuhiku melalui lubang kecil dibawah tubuhku. Seakan-akan belum puas, Hidan ikut memasukan miliknya kedalam lubangku. Mereka berdua mengadu _barang_nya didalam tubuhku.

Hanya sakit yang kurasakan. Rasa perih mendominasi tiap inchi tubuhku. Kurasa kini anusku sudah robek karena dijejali dengan _dua_ benda itu.

"AAGH! HENTIKAN! BUNUH SAJA AKU! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" aku memohon pada mereka. Oh _Kami-sama_, biarkan saja aku mati sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini...

Mereka mengabaikan jeritanku, malah memaju-mundurkan barangnya sementara aku mencoba bertahan agar tubuhku tidak berguncang sepenuhnya. Luka di perutku terasa semakin sakit dan berdarah tiap tubuhku berguncang. Setelah menit-menit menyakitkan itu, Dei mengeluarkan bibitnya kedalam tubuhku, disusul dengan Hidan. Jika aku seorang perempuan, aku pasti sudah benar-benar hamil karena mereka.

"Hey, kenapa kau? Jangan diam! Kau tidak boleh pingsan lagi! Bangun!" Hidan menginjak kepalaku, dan dengan hentakan keras ia membalikan badanku. Lalu Dei menyusul dengan menendang perutku. Aku merasa perutku pecah, dan ada sesuatu yang menaiki kerongkonganku. Kemudian aku memuntahkan darah.

"Aah. Lihat. Jangan terlalu cepat menyiksanya. Dia terlihat seperti sebentar lagi akan mati." Hidan berkacak pinggang.

"Oh. Tentunya tidak akan kubiarkan dia mati sebelum kita puas." Deidara berkata sambil menyeretku, lalu menyenderkanku ke dinding—masih dalam keadaan duduk. Ia menjepit tanganku di atas kepalaku, dan memaksaku membuka mulut. Kini batang kemaluannya sudah masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku juga merasakan Hidan sedang mengulum kemaluanku dibawah.

_Kami-sama_... Apakah tidak cukup dengan meninggalnya ayah dan Kirei? Kenapa aku harus mengalami perlakuan ini juga? Apakah ini memang jalanku untuk mati? Kalau ya, kenapa harus dengan cara kejam seperti ini...

Kemaluan Dei semakin melesak ke dalam mulutku, nyaris menyentuh pangkal lidah. Sedikit lalgi aku akan kehabisan napas. Lalu kurasakan benda itu berdenyut-denyut, dan kemudian menyemburkan cairan kental yang dengan segera memenuhi mulutku—bercampur dengan darah yang tadi ku muntahkan.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar lemas, sudah kehabisan energi, dan tubuhku rasanya hancur karena rasa sakit ini. Pandanganku kian mengabur, dan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, aku melirik ke arah pintu—dimana seseorang mendobraknya.

"KIBA!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N: oke...aku gatau chapter ini gimana. Berlebihan ga sih? Atau emang ini yg disebut dgn BDSM? #plakk. Deg-degan banget bikin chapter ini XD Yang jelas, authornya sendiri juga **_**speechless**_** -.- ga berani baca ulang... Nyahaha...**

**Review? :3**


	6. We Should Have Realized it

***ngintip**

**O_O**

***ketauan /PLAKK**

**Muhehe maafkan author setelah menghilang sekian lama. Semoga dimaafkan, ya? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**The Black Hole © Lemmiere Chrys**

Sejak awal, author gaada maksud untuk mem-_bashing_ chara. Di fict ini gaada chara yang ku benci kok ;)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Rate:** M for languages, violence, and chara death.

**Warning:** Deathfic, Typos (keyboadku udah jebol), AU, OOC, OC, _violence, LEMON-YAOI-RAPE. _I already warn you! If you don't like, don't read! Go back!

**Summary**: Setelah Naruto mengetahui 'rahasia kehidupan' Kiba dan melihat pembunuhan sekaligus penyiksaan di kediaman sahabat barunya itu, maka ia harus berbuat apa sekarang?

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Naruto POV**

Loh? _Paracetamol?_ Aku yakin tadi di toko obat aku memesan _Dextromethorpan._ Ya, aku sangat yakin! Hey, tunggu—

Jangan-jangan obatku dengan obat Kiba tertukar?!

Oh, _Kami-sama, _berarti aku harus kembali ke apartemen dia untuk menukar obat ini. Sungguh bukan perjalanan yang singkat. Aku harus melewati sekitar empat blok agar sampai ke apartemen Kiba. Tetapi membiarkan seorang nenek yang sedang sakit batuk untuk terpaksa minum obat demam bukanlah hal yang terpuji. Akhirnya aku paksakan diriku kembali menuju apartemen itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung menanyakan lokasi _flat _Kiba pada bagian _front office. _Lantai delapan, _flat _nomor 20.

Tentu aku memilih naik dengan menggunakan _lift_ daripada tangga. _Lift_ terus naik hingga lantai delapan, dan bunyi _PINGG! _Membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mulai menelusuri pintu-pintu sambil memperhatikan nomornya. 15... 16... 17... entah mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

...18... 19... dan akhirnya tepat di depan _flat _Kiba tinggal. Namun pintu tampak terlihat sedikit terbuka. Begitu cerobohnya membiarkan pintu tempat tinggal terbuka. Kudorong pintu sambil memberi tiga ketukan. Tak ada jawaban. Ruangan itu tampak _terlalu sepi._

"Maaf, apakah ini kediaman Inuzuka?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hoi, Kiba, ini aku Nar—" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku menginjak sesuatu di karpet. Satu kantung plastik dengan label 'Toko Obat Higawara' yang berisi sebotol _Dextromethorpan. _Aku mengenali benda itu, tentu saja itu obatku yang tadi Kiba bawa. Tapi kenapa terjatuh dan dimanakah Kiba?

Pikiran pikiran aneh semakin membayangiku, dan hawa di ruangan tersebut tidaklah nyaman. Bau anyir memenuhi udara. Aku makin sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kediaman Kiba. Tampak satu bangku tidak berada di tempat semestinya. Dan ketika aku memajukan langkah menuju sofa, semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Telah terjadi pembunuhan di kediaman Kiba, dan pria di sofa yang kuduga adalah ayah Kiba merupakan korbannya.

Aku memang biasa mengacau dan membuat gaduh, tapi tidak kali ini. Bila aku membuat gaduh, bisa saja si pembunuh masih ada di ruangan ini dan akan menyadari kehadiranku. Maka kubuat panggilan ke kantor polisi. Mereka berkata akan tiba sekitar lima belas menit kemudian bersama ambulans.

Lima belas menit terasa seperti waktu yang lama bila kau sedang dalam keadaan panik seperti ini.

Setelah menunggu dengan was was, polisi datang dan langsung menggeledah kediaman Kiba. Saat menggebrak pintu kamar utama, akulah yang refleks pertama kali masuk kedalamnya. Kulihat dua orang pria sedang melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada seorang remaja lelaki, dan remaja lelaki itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiba.

"KIBA!" hanya kata itu yang sanggup kuteriakkan dalam keadaan _shock _seperti ini.

****Rumah Sakit Konoha****

**Normal POV**

Lelaki berambut kuning berantakan itu terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu kamar operasi. Rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang dalam sangat menghantui pikirannya. Tampak kegelisahan di wajahnya yang berkulit _tan _itu.

Ia memperhatikan anak kecil yang merengek di pangkuan ibunya. Tampaknya mereka juga sedang menunggu seseorang yang sedang di operasi.

"_Kaa-san! _Apa kau yakin _Tou-san _akan baik-baik saja?" ucap anak kecil itu.

"Tentu. Tentu, Nak. _Tou-san _lelaki yang kuat. Sebentar lagi ia pasti keluar dari ruangan itu dan menjadi sembuh." si ibu hanya membelai rambut anaknya dengan sabar.

'_Yeah, kuharap Kiba juga bisa keluar dari ruang menakutkan itu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.' _Naruto berharap dalam hati.

Lalu kemudian, sesosok dokter yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari ruang operasi. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan itu. Ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" hanya itu yang sanggup Naruto ucapkan.

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi itu sudah bisa diatasi. Lengan kirinya patah. Luka-lukanya sudah diatasi. Semuanya berjalan lancar, namun ia harus masuk ruang operasi lagi nanti malam. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, bila tidak segera ditangani, tulang-tulang tersebut akan menekan paru-parunya. Tapi setidaknya ia masih akan bisa bertahan sampai nanti malam. Kita harus biarkan ia istirahat dulu karena trauma yang dialaminya—bisa kukatakan—sangat berat." jelas sang dokter.

"Mm-hmm..." Naruto tampak sulit menerima kabar tersebut.

"Dan berat sekali untuk mengatakan ini, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, ia mengalami... kekerasan seksual." sang dokter merendahkan sedikit suaranya.

Naruto sudah tahu itu. Ia menyaksikan _hal itu _didepan matanya. Namun tetap saja, perkataan dokter barusan membuat hatinya hancur. Kenapa harus hal menjijikan seperti itu yang dialami sahabat barunya?

"Lalu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Saat menangani Inuzuka, kami menemukan banyak kejanggalan di tubuhnya." ucapannya terhenti sambil memandang Naruto dengan ragu.

"Kejanggalan macam apa?"

"Kita tahu bahwa ia baru saja mengalami kekerasan. Tapi sesungguhnya banyak sekali bekas memar dan luka yang sudah lama terdapat di tubuhnya. Jadi kurasa, yang tadi itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami kekerasan. Barangkali, apakah kau tahu sejak kapan ia mengalami kekerasan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak pernah tahu..."

Kiba yang sangat tertutup merupakan korban kekerasan sejak _dulu._ Oke, sekarang semua ini menjadi masuk akal bagi Naruto. Sikap _anti-sosial _Kiba, pandangan matanya yang tampak lelah, gerak-geriknya yang seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan masalah keluarganya. Ini semua sangat masuk akal. Andai saja Naruto lebih cepat menyadarinya...

**Keesokan paginya...**

Naruto tidak lagi berada di ruang tunggu kamar operasi. Ia kini duduk di kursi, tepat disampig kasur dimana Kiba terbaring. Naruto tampak tertidur dengan melipat tangannya di tepi kasur. Kepalanya begitu sakit untuk mencerna semua kejadian ini.

"Naruto..." sebuah sentuhan di pundak membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak itu.

Tampaklah sosok yang membangunkannya. Sakura telah berdiri disampingnya, "Kami langsung kemari setelah kau menyuruh kami ke rumah sakit. Kami pikir kau mengalami kecelakaan atau apalah."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan yang Sakura maksud dengan _kami _rupanya ada Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji disana. Naruto melemparkan senyum lelah pertanda terimakasih sudah mau datang. Kemudian keheningan yang canggung memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ceritakan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kawan." Shikamaru lah yang memecah keheningan.

Kemudian Naruto menceritakan semuanya. _Semuanya. _Tentang kekerasan yang dokter prediksi telah lama ia alami, ayah dan adiknya yang dibunuh, dan kekerasan seksual itu. Saat menceritakan bagian _itu, _semua tampak meringis dan para gadis hampir menangis. Hinata bahkan sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan adiknya?" tanya Ino.

"Pemakaman mereka akan dilangsungkan siang ini, dan kuharap kalian mau menemaniku menghadirinya." jawab Naruto dengan tertunduk.

"Itu pasti. Kau tahu? Kami merasa sangat tolol tidak memperhatikan dia selama ini. Kami tidak menaruh rasa peduli sedikitpun padanya, dan harusnya kami tidak lakukan itu. Harusnya kami sadar mengenai apa yang ia alami. Andai saja kami tahu sejak dulu..." Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kini sudah tidak ada yang bisa disesali..." ujar Chouji.

Semua menatap wajah Kiba yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Tangan kirinya dibalut dengan _gips, _dan dari sela-sela kancing baju, tampak dadanya yang terbalut perban hingga ke perutnya. Masker oksigen menutupi wajahnya, dan Kiba tampak berat sekali mengambil napas.

"Ha ha ha, ayolah! Kalian jangan menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu seperti itu. Ia akan baik-baik saja! Para perawat itu juga bilang kepadaku kalau Kiba tidak koma. Ia hanya butuh _tidur._ Tidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai ia terbangun..." Naruto mencoba mencerahkan suasana dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Ya, Kiba hanya tertidur. Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah tau sampai kapan ia tertidur—atau bahkan—apakah ia _akan _terbangun.

**TBC..**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, readers! Sungguh chapter yang gak memuaskan ya, setelah author ngilang sekian lama :**

_**Gomen... **_**he he..**

**Chapter ini cuma memperjelas gimana Naruto nemuin Kiba yang lagi dikeroyok kok XD**

**Dan **_**feel **_**Naruto ke Kiba kerasa gak, sih? =_=" jadi gak yakin buat lanjutin... **

**Now it's time to balas review. Halah XD**

**tsamadzah****:** muehehe rupanya gak saya doang ya, yg doyan liat cowok ganteng disiksa :')

**Sevon****:** rencananya sih emang ada lemonannya KibaNaru. Tapi masih bingung mau kayak gimana /PLAKK XD yang jelas Kiba harus sembuh dulu baru bisa lemonan /gubrakkk

**Shinji Tanaka****:** ini sudah apdet (setelah sekian lama) XD

** :** justru itu yang bikin asik

**Uzumki Naa-chan:** sayangnya, Dei&Hidan ga ngizinin Kiba mati #kejamm XD

**ainiadira****:** huehe sudah apdet nih :D

**Ra-chanMiawMiaw****:** _kakoi? Hontou ni? XD _yuhuu~


	7. Will You Let Me Join?

Balesan ripiu:

**Anne Garbo**: hehe, buka gak yaaa? Hihi

**Nesia Suka Duren**: wahaha segitu hebatnya kah KibaNaru ku sehingga bisa ngalahin SasuNaru? Hihi :D tadinya pengen nambahin adegan _torture _lagi, tapi ntr ratingnya jadi makin _mature_ deh hehe *peace

* * *

><p>NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto<p>

The Black Hole © Lemmiere Chrys

Sejak awal, author gaada maksud untuk mem-_bashing_ chara. Di fict ini gaada chara yang ku benci kok ;)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rate: M for languages, violence, and chara death.

Warning: Deathfic, Typos (keyboadku udah jebol), AU, OOC, OC, _violence, LEMON-YAOI-RAPE. _I already warn you! If you don't like, don't read! Go back!

Summary: Setelah siksaan itu usai, akankah Kiba terbangun? Akankah ia bergabung dengan keluarganya ataukah dunia kembali menjemputnya?

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Kiba POV**

Aku tahu kalau Naruto yang membawa sekelompok polisi ke kediamanku, dan aku tahu Naruto yang menemaniku hingga aku sampai di rumah sakit. Saat itu aku belum sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran. Yah, bisa dikatakan kesadaranku sedang melayang-layang .

Hey—?

Bukankah sekarang aku seharusnya sedang koma atau apalah? Atau bahkan aku sudah mati?

Mati...

Itu tidak buruk. Malah melainkan hal yang bagus. Aku dikucilkan di sekolah, dikeroyok oleh orang-orang _homoseks, _ayah dan adikku dibunuhnya, nah, kehidupanku sudah tidak ada bagus-bagusnya lagi. Tapi seharusnya bila aku mati, aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti ini lagi, bukan?

Oh aku mengerti, mungikin aku ada dibawah alam sadarku. Seperti di film-film, seseorang yang sedang koma akan mengalami mimpi seperti berada di padang rumput yang indah, bertemu dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Tapi sekarang aku justru berada di sebuah rumah, desainnya yang sederhana dan suasana tempat ini begitu familier. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku tanpa tujuan, kulewati lorong pendek yang kemudian berujung di sebuah ruangan yang pintu gesernya terbuka, menampakan sebuah kolam kecil. Di ruangan itu ada meja bundar yang agak besar dengan beralaskan _futon _dibawahnya.

Aku mendekati kolam itu, duduk di dekat pintu geser dengan kakiku yang menggantung kebawah. Kutatap aliran air dari air mancur bambu itu. Terus mengalir dari atas ke bawah, lalu kemudian kembali mengalir lagi keatas—seperti kehidupan yang terus berjalan. Beberapa ikan koi mengitari kolam itu, dan aku kini _sangat tahu_ dimana aku berada. Rumah pertamaku. Sungguh mengherankan memang, betapa aku bisa ingat hal itu setelah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun kehidupan mengerikan di apartemen Dei.

"Ingin _orange juice?" _entah sejak kapan ada seseorang di belakangku.

Malas membalikan badanku, aku hanya menengok lewat bahuku. Disana berdirilah seorang wanita yang membawa nampan berisikan beberapa gelas dan sebotol besar _orange juice._ Rambutnya yang cokelat gelap mencuat kesana-kemari, dan _tattoo _segitiga di pipinya itu, sama seperti milikku.

Aku membentuk bibirku menjadi senyuman, "Kau sangat tahu seleraku, _bu._"

Dari belakang _Kaa-san, _seorang gadis datang menghampiri dan dengan spontan menggelayuti tubuhku dari belakang, "Whoa, whoa, kau terlalu bersemangat, Kirei."

Ibu menuangkan minuman berwarna oranye itu ke gelas-gelas. "Apa kabar, anakku?"

"Kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau bohong?" ujarku sambil mengambil segelas minuman.

"Semua orang ingin kejujuran, _baka." _ibu menyentil hidungku.

"Aw! Oke, oke, _Kaa-san _menang," aku menegak minumanku sebelum melanjutkan, "Buruk. Suram. Hancur mungkin lebih tepat?"

"Dengar, bukan keinginanku untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua, anak-anakku.." senyuman ibu lenyap tergantikan oleh raut penyesalan.

"Ya, ya, aku paham. Kematian tidak pernah bisa disalahkan. Kematian selalu menang dalam berbagai alasan." pandanganku menerawang ke arah kolam.

"Tapi kenapa ayah harus meninggalkan kita juga? Dia menitipkan kami ke Paman Dei." Kirei menunduk dengan sedih.

"Menitipkan kami seperti barang. _Yeah,_ aku memang diperlakukan seperti barang oleh si brengsek Dei itu." ujarku dengan sarkastik.

"Aku sungguh tidak pernah tau apa yang dilakukan Dei kepada _Nii-san..." _tiba-tiba saja Kirei memelukku.

"Yah, setidaknya ia tidak membunuhku—tunggu, aku ini sebenarnya sudah mati atau belum?" aku tertegun, tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin kita semua berkumpul disini. Sudah lama sekali kita terpisah. Tapi tidak, belum saatnya kau berada disini, Inuzuka Kiba. Aku juga yakin _ia _tidak rela melihatmu meninggalkan kehidupan dan masa depanmu di dunia." senyuman _Kaa-san _berartikan sesuatu. Kini aku sadar mengapa gelas yang dibawa _Kaa-san _berjumlah _empat_ buah.

"Jangan pernah kembali kesini kalau kau belum menjadi seorang Inuzuka sejati, nak." tiba-tiba sesosok pria yang sangat berarti bagiku itu muncul begitu saja.

Refleks, aku menghambur ke pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, telah membentak-bentak kepadamu, _Tou-san."_

"Tak apa, aku memang ayah yang brengsek. Aku pantas dihadiahi dengan kata-kata itu olehmu. Bila aku memiliki kerabat dekat yang lain, aku tentu tak akan meninggalkanmu pada Deidara. Sayang sekali ayahmu ini begitu bodoh karena telah memisahkan diri dari sanak saudaranya. Satu pelajaran penting bagimu, berpisah jauh dari sanak saudara bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Suatu saat kau akan membutuhkan kerabat dan sanak saudara." tangan kekar ayah melingkar di punggungku.

"Tapi aku tidak punya sanak saudara lagi bukan? Aku kini sebatang kara. Aku lebih memilih untuk ikut bersama kalian.."

"Tidak bisa, takdir tak bisa dilawan, nak. Kau belum boleh berada disini. Kiba, kau tidak akan sendirian. Tanpa kau sadari, kau banyak memiliki kawan yang peduli padamu. Lalu Uzumaki itu... aku bisa merasakan hubungan yang kuat antara kalian berdua, ha ha" dan kini ayahku itu tertawa.

Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat, "Hubungan macam apa? Kami teman—bahkan baru tiga hari aku kenal dengannya—_Tou-san _jangan pikir yang lain-lain.."

"Jangan menggoda anakmu, Yoshio.." ibu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka semua berdiri dan berdiri berdampingan, "Tampaknya sudah saatnya aku pergi, bukan?" aku memaksakan senyuman.

"Dunia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambutmu, Kiba." taring ibu tersungging dengan manis ketika ia tersenyum.

Kutatap satu persatu wajah mereka. Keluargaku—keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Perlahan aku tidak bisa merasakan badanku lagi, entah tubuhku yang perlahan menjauh dari mereka, ataukah mereka yang menjauh dariku, aku tak tahu.

Kemudian seberkas sinar terang mengantarku kembali ke dunia.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Dikit ya? Iya dikit banget, cuma kisaran 800k =_=" wkwk sengaja sih, cuma pengen nyeritain reunian Kiba sama keluarganya *sepik<br>**

**Maaf banget ceritanya jadi dramatis gini hihi**

**Chapter berikutnya udah on progress, doain cepet kelar ya :***


	8. Bring Him Back

**Author is back! \(^_^)/**

Balasan ripiu:

**Anne Garbo: **heh, rupanya papanya Kiba punya fans, ya?! XD

**Son Sazanami****: **hahaha, terlalu sedikit ya? ^^"

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness****: **ahaha bantu lestarikan yaa! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Sekarang tengah malam, dan sudah nyaris satu bulan Kiba belum membuka matanya lagi. Aku hampir menghabiskan waktuku untuk berada di rumah sakit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kiba demi melihat temanku itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

Jarum jam terus berdetak, dan aku baru sadar belum mengisi perutku dengan apapun malam ini. Sepulang sekolah tanpa makan di kantin terlebih dahulu, aku langsung menuju kemari.

Kutatap wajah temanku—tidak, sahabatku itu. Ia terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan wajah yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Wajahnya tetap tenang, seiring dengan dadanya yang naik turun untuk bernapas. Kini ia sudah tidak kesulitan untuk bernapas lagi, tampaknya tulang rusuknya sudah membaik.

Semakin lama, luka-lukanya memang mulai pulih. Namun ia tetap tidak juga terbangun. Dokter berkata bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima sakit fisik sehingga ia jatuh ke dalam kondisi koma.

Sedikit ada pemikiran yang menggangguku. Di satu sisi aku sangat ingin melihat Kiba terbangun lagi, tetapi di lain sisi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ketika ia terbangun. Pasti ia mengalami trauma yang hebat. Hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa ia akan hancur, rasanya aku tidak kuat.

Terlarut dalam berbagai pikiran, tanganku digenggam oleh sesuatu. _Tangan Kiba._

Matanya bergerak-gerak dari balik kelopak mata, dan ia membuka mulutnya. Namun tampaknya ia kesulitan untuk bersuara. Setelah sekian lama aku merindukan _mahluk ini, _akhirnya terbukalah kedua mata itu.

Aku merasa sangat lega, sampai-sampai aku hampir lupa bernapas. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku bisa saja langsung memeluknya. Namun bersedih-sedih dan haru bukanlah penanganan yang tepat bagi seorang pasien yang baru saja terbangun dari koma. Aku langsung memencet bel di tepi tempat tidur, dan tak lama dokter datang bersama sekumpulan perawat. Aku pun disuruh untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. _Klasik._

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin ingin menemuinya?" sang dokter menatapku yang masih terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu.<p>

Aku mendesah, "Tentu saja. Sudah nyaris sebulan dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya sedang tertidur."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau mungkin sudah paham. Ia sedang berada dalam kondisi mental yang tidak baik. Jangan sampai salah tindakan, akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya nanti," dengan melempar senyum simpul, ia membiarkanku masuk ke ruangan itu lagi.

Ruangan itu entah mengapa terasa semakin sunyi. Kiba sudah berada dalam posisi duduk, menatap ke jendela yang menampilkan sinar rembulan. Tanpa berbicara, aku duduk di bangku.

Terlalu hening, aku tidak suka keheningan. Maka kuputuskan untuk mulai berkata-kata, "Selamat datang kembali, Kiba."

Tidak ada respon.

"Kau tahu? Cukup banyak orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau tertidur. Tidurmu lama sekali, bahkan aku yang seperti kerbau ini terkalahkan olehmu, heheh," kucoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sambil memainkan ujung sprei, aku asyik melanjutkan ocehanku, "Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino sering sekali datang kemari hanya untuk melihatmu tertidur dan bernapas di balik masker oksigen itu. Kau menyebalkan, Kiba."

Tiba-tiba perutku terasa seperti memanggil-manggil makanan, lalu kuambil sebuah apel di meja. "Kau mau? Setelah sebulan tidur cantik seperti itu apa kau tidak lapar, hei—?"

Kiba tidak menjawab ataupun merespon ocehanku dari tadi. Kulihat ia masih menatap ke arah jendela, lalu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku. Air mata sudah menghiasi _taring merah_ di wajahnya itu.

Kiba menangis.

Sosok remaja yang tenang, anti sosial, dan _cuek_seperti itu menangis dihadapanku. Bisa kulihat beban berat yang tercermin dari matanya. Matanya kini tampak kelabu, tidak memancarkan kehidupan. Karena saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melontarkan lelucon bodoh, maka kutarik dirinya ke dalam dekapan erat. Kiba menangis dalam diam di pelukanku.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Pagi menjelang dengan sangat cepat setelah apa yang kami lalui tadi malam. Setelah menghabiskan tangisnya di pundakku, ia jatuh tertidur.

Lalu inilah dia sekarang, duduk di kasur menatap dengan jengkel menu sarapan khas rumah sakit itu.

"Jangan hanya ditatap seperti itu. Kau harus makan."

"Aku lebih baik menjilati aspal daripada harus memakan makanan yang hambar seperti ini," gerutunya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pasien yang baru saja satu bulan tertidur tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan? Apa ia tidak lapar sama sekali?

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Menu untuk orang sakit memang seperti ini. Ini spesial!"

"Naruto, jangan mendusta seperti itu, bagaimanapun aku sangat yakin selera makanmu akan hilang ketika mencicipi makanan semacam ini," ia mengaduk-aduk buburnya dengan sendok makan.

"_Yare yare ..._ kau ini pemilih sekali. Yasudah, aku akan belikan kau roti. Setidaknya ada makanan untuk mengisi perutmu. Beratmu sekarang berkurang drastis, _baka._ Aku akan ke bawah untuk mencari toko roti," ucapku sambil berdiri. Namun sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki, Kiba menahan tanganku.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Aku mendesah. "Kau bercanda? Kau baru saja sadar dan sudah minta jalan-jalan keluar rumah sakit? Jangan bodoh."

"Bukan itu. Aku ingin ke makam mereka," ucapnya dengan sedikit menunduk.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu dokter dulu. Kau tentu tidak akan mau menyelinap diam-diam keluar sebagai buronan para suster rumah sakit, bukan? Heheh," aku terkekeh sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

**Pemakaman Umum Konoha**

**NORMAL POV**

Tampak dua orang lelaki sedang berjalan melintasi makam di tempat yang penuh dengan aura duka itu. Lelaki berambut kuning membimbing lelaki di sebelahnya itu dengan hati-hati, karena ia tampak kesulitan untuk berjalan. Di belakang mereka, seorang dokter wanita mengikuti dengan menjaga sedikit jarak.

Mereka semua pun terhenti di depan dua makam yang bersampingan. Kiba tampak terengah-engah, berusaha untuk mengambil napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatap dengan waspada terhadap sahabatnya itu, takut seakan akan ia akan jatuh koma lagi.

"Yeah, semuanya baik. Aku hampir saja lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan," jawab Kiba dengan nada sarkastiknya itu.

"Itu hanya efek dari koma yang berkepanjangan. Kau akan terbiasa nanti, Inuzuka," dokter Tsunade menjawab.

"Oke. _Well_... Di sini kah mereka?" Kiba menatap kedua nisan yang tertanam di atas makam tersebut.

"Mereka dimakamkan tepat sore hari setelah kami memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi. Kami memakamkannya berdampingan di sini untuk memastikan mereka tetap bersama. Namun kami tidak dapat mempersatukan mereka dengan Ibumu. Maafkan kami," Tsunade tertunduk dengan menyesal.

Kiba mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya, "Hahah, tak apa. Makam _Kaa-san_ berada di Iwagakure. Akan sulit untuk memindahkannya ke mari. Biarpun terpisah seperti ini, aku yakin mereka bersatu di atas sana. Menungguku."

Terukir dengan tulisan yang rapih, nisan itu bertuliskan 'YOSHIO IWA'. Kemudian nisan di makam satunya, terukir nama adik Kiba itu, 'INUZUKA KIREI'.

Kedua mata Kiba yang biasanya selalu berbinar kini terlihat begitu redup bagi Naruto. Mata Kiba menatapi kedua batun nisan di sana bukan dengan pandangan yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Matanya menatap lurus, menyiratkan kekosongan dan sikap dingin—menunjukkan bahwa sisi dalam dirinya seolah ikut terbawa oleh ayah dan adiknya.

Dua orang yang melekat erat di pikiran Kiba itu. Dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi Kiba. Mereka kini hanya menjadi nama yang terukir di atas batu nisan. Batu yang keras. Kini segalanya akan tampak berbeda. Tak akan ada lagi yang sama dalam hidupnya. Karena ia telah kehilangan alasannya untuk hidup di dunia yang bagaikan neraka ini. Kini Kiba hanyalah sekadar manusia tanpa jiwa yang berarti lagi.

"Sungguh, akan kulakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan mereka berdua," Kiba berlutut dengan pasrah. Nada bicara Kiba kini terdengar begitu datar di telinga Naruto.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti layaknya orang depresi. Maut tidak bisa ditukar dengan nyawa orang yang masih hidup sekalipun," ujar Naruto.

Jari-jari Kiba menelusuri rerumputan pendek yang kini mulai tumbuh di atas makam ayahnya. Kemudian jemarinya itu mencengkeram erat rumput tersebut, begitu erat. Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Kiba yang tengah berlutut pun bisa merasakannya. Meski ia tak dapat melihat raut wajah Kiba, ia bisa merasakan duka yang mendalam itu.

"Mereka tidak layak untuk mati. Akulah yang seharusnya mati, Naruto," Kiba terus menunduk mengamati semut-semut yang berpetualang di rerumputan.

"Bodoh. Tuhan tidak akan mungkin mengubah takdirnya," kata Naruto namun tak dijawab lagi oleh Kiba. Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk Kiba yang masih terdiam dengan membelakanginya. Hingga kemudian Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan kini ia bisa melihat secara langsung wajah Kiba.

Kini ia melihat Kiba yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas kedua lututnya. Tangannya memeluk lututnya itu dengan begitu erat. Naruto memandang punggung Kiba yang sedikit naik-turun dengan begitu tenang. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Kiba kembali menangis dalam diam. Hingga tiba-tiba Kiba mengangkat kepalanya.

Naruto terkesiap melihat raut wajah Kiba. Matanya kini benar-benar menatap kosong seolah menandakan dalam dirinya sudah tak ada lagi nyawa di sana. Seolah ia seperti membiarkan nyawanya dibawa oleh mendiang ayah dan adiknya. Namun daripada itu, yang mengejutkan Naruto adalah Kiba tidak menangis. Tetapi guratan merah tersebut nampak begitu jelas menghiasi mata Kiba. Ia menahan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat sepi, terlebih karena hari sudah berganti menjadi malam. Hanya jam dinding yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan itu. Aura yang mengisi ruangan juga bukanlah aura yang cerah, melainkan aura kelabu.

Ruangan itu berisikan suatu kesedihan yang sangat pekat. Lampu tidak dinyalakan oleh si pemilik ruangan, sehingga sinar purnama menyinari ruangan dari jendela.

Kiba berada diatas ranjang itu lagi. Ranjang dimana sudah nyaris satu bulan ia tempati. Biasanya selalu ada Naruto yang menemaninya, namun kali ini ia sengaja meminta Naruto untuk pulang. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga butuh istirahat.

Kiba melipat lututnya sehingga sejajar dengan dada. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas kedua lututnya itu, dan dengan tangan yang masih dibalut perban, ia mencoba merangkul dirinya sendiri.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kiba harapkan. Ayah dan adiknya telah menyusul sang ibu yang sudah sejak lama meninggalkannya.

Memang sejak kejadian _itu, _kini Kiba sudah terbebas dari belenggu pamannya. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa dengan Deidara tersingkirkan dari kehidupannya, akan membuat dirinya lega—berakhir dari segala siksaan manusia busuk itu. Tetapi rupanya rasa sakit itu tetap terasa sampai sekarang. Apalagi ditambah dengan kepergian keluarganya. Ini semua sungguh memuakan bagi Kiba. Akan ada banyak hal bagi Kiba yang tidak akan mungkin terhapus oleh waktu.

Rasa sakit ini terasa begitu nyata baginya. Musisi-musisi yang membuat lirik lagu tentang berjuang dan pantang menyerah—itu semua terasa seperti kebohongan bagi Kiba. Pembual! Dunia ini penuh dengan dusta. Tidak ada orang yang bisa tetap santai menjalani kehidupannya ketika kehilangan keluarganya, bukan? Kiba merasa tak sanggup untuk memikul luka ini sepanjang hidupnya nanti.

Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan lunglai, ia turun dari ranjang dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Dibukanya jendela tersebut selebar mungkin.

Kiba menatap langit yang hanya berhiaskan bulan purnama dengan awan kelabu mengelilinginya. Dialihkannya pandangannya kebawah. Halaman rumah sakit tampak dengan jelas dari kamar di lantai sembilan itu.

Lalu dengan berani, ia mencondongkan badannya keluar jendela...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maaf ya update nya lama. **_**Writer's block**_** nih, hehe. Tenang aja, fict ini ga akan discontinue kok biarpun lumutan sekalipun. Ending cerita ini udah dekat nih. Kira-kira, apa perlu dibikin sekuel? ._. **


	9. Happy End?

**Ngebut ditamatin, author seminggu kedepan bakal mudik :(**

**Special thanks to author **_**Sempak Terbang **_**si master angst yang udah ****banyak ****bantu**** saya bikin fict suram ****(?) ini****, terutama di chap.8 yg banyak _scene_ depresinya ****XD**

**CHAPTER 9**

Seorang gadis memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya ia sedang dikejar oleh waktu. Berkali-kali ia melihat arloji mungilnya itu. Jarum jam menunjukan sudah pukul delapan. Kemudian ia mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat, "Syukurlah masih keburu..."

Kemudian ia segera memasuki lift. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia memencet tombol lift tepat di nomor sembilan. Di tangan kirinya, satu buket bunga dengan warna mencolok tergenggam erat oleh jemarinya yang lentik.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, lift segera sampai di lantai tujuan. Ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah koridor panjang. Gadis tersebut agak was-was karena suasana lorong yang sepi dan mencekam itu. Maklum saja, lorong itu adalah lorong untuk kamar-kamar khusus sehingga keadaannya terlihat sepi dari orang yang hilir mudik.

Ia memilin rambut _blonde _panjangnya dengan gelisah. Matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri nomor-nomor yang terpajang di tiap pintu kamar. Kemudian ia berseru dengan girang, "Ah, ini dia!"

Diketuknya pintu bernomor 9-18 itu, "Kiba? Halo?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, ia dengan santai membuka gagang pintu, "Kiba, aku tahu kau sudah sad—hey?!"

Gadis itu dapat dengan jelas melihat Kiba sedang mencondongkan badannya keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong kearah bawah. Refleks, ia menarik badan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Tak lupa, ia menutup jendela rapat-rapat _plus _dengan tirainya. Seketika ia merutuki pemuda itu, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dasar tolol, itu tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu!"

Kiba yang dengan raut wajah _shock _bercampur heran hanya bisa terdiam. Kesal, si gadis menghentak-hentakan kakinya, "Bodoh kau, dasar Inuzuka tolol! Idiot!"

"A-apa masalahmu, Ino?! Kau, ada apa tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku dan mengoceh dengan kasar?" Kiba tampaknya merasa gusar dengan tindakan Ino barusan.

"Apa masalahku? Yang benar, apa masalahmu?! Sangat tidak lucu bila kau menjatuhkan diri, bodoh!" wajah Ino tampak semakin memerah.

"Aku? Terjun dari jendela? Kebawah? Bunuh diri, ha? Pffft—" Kiba justru tampak menahan tawa dengan geli, "Ahahah! Ha ha ha!" dan lepaslah tawa dari Inuzuka itu.

Ino—masih dengan wajah seperti udang rebus—kini mulutnya telah terbuka dengan lebar, "A-apa? Jadi...?"

"Kau mengira aku mencoba bunuh diri eh, Yamanaka? Sungguh, pfft—lihat wajahmu itu! Ha ha ha!" air mata tampak menyeruak dari kedua mata Kiba. Bukan air mata kesedihan seperti biasanya, melainkan air mata berkat canda dan tawa. Untuk pertama kali, seorang Inuzuka Kiba dapat tertawa lepas setelah melewati masa-masa sulitnya.

Ino yang semula rasanya ingin mencekik Kiba supaya jatuh koma lagi, justru ia ikut tergelak bersama Kiba, "Jahat! Dasar kau—ahaha! Keterlaluan! Aku pikir kau, kau—ha ha ha!"

Gelak tawa mereka habis ketika masing-masing dari mereka sudah tidak kuat menahan sakit di perut mereka. "Lelucon lucu, Kiba. Sayang sekali ini tidak sedang _April Mop," _Ino mendengus kesal namun masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu, Ino. Kau itu yang aneh, tiba-tiba datang seperti angin ribut," Kiba kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sebentar saja sudah membuat fisiknya lemah kembali. Padahal orang bilang, tertawa itu sehat, bukan?

"Ini semua karena ulahmu di jendela itu. Kau seperti sebentar lagi akan terjun kebawah dan _yeah¸ _kepalamu pecah dengan otak yang berhamburan kemana-mana dan kau mat—"

"Hey, hey! Imajinasimu terlalu _gore, _Ino!" sela Kiba yang kini tampak agak mual, "Aku membuka jendela bukan untuk bunuh diri, tetapi hanya untuk berteriak. _Yeah, _semacam melepas semua beban yang kau rasakan. Katanya cara seperti itu cukup ampuh," lanjut Kiba dengan sedikit tersipu malu.

"Memang cara seperti itu ampuh, tetapi bila kau benar-benar melakukannya disini—tepatnya di rumah sakit—kau akan mengundang perhatian para suster dan aku jamin mereka akan bergegas menuju kemari hanya karena teriakan bodohmu itu," ujar Ino dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Hm ..." hanya itu jawaban dari Kiba.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau yakin ingin melakukannya, lakukan saja. Aku akan menonton dari sini," Ino duduk di bangku yang biasa Naruto tempati.

"Tidak jadi," ujar Kiba.

"Mmm?"

"Konsentrasiku untuk berteriak sudah buyar. Ditambah lagi dengan kau yang ada disini," Kiba sedikit cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Dasar _baka. _Hey, ini aku bawakan sesuatu," Ino mengulurkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Buket itu sekumpulan dari bunga-bunga lili yang dirangkai dengan cantik dan terdiri dari dua warna—kuning dan oranye.

"Kenapa harus kuning dan oranye? Kenapa bukan warna putih saja_, _itu akan lebih _simple, _kan?" tanya Kiba yang memang sangat buta tentang pengetahuan bunga.

Tidak seperti Kiba, Ino berasal dari keluarga yang menaruh minat pada tumbuhan, terutama bunga. Bahkan mereka sampai membuka usaha toko bunga. Ino mendengus, dan ia sempat _facepalm, _"Oh Kiba, kuning dan oranye itu melambangkan kesembuhan. Bila aku bawakan kau lili putih, itu artinya aku mengharapkan kau supaya cepat mati, bodoh."

"Oh,"

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya yang kini nyaris bertabrakan, "Kenapa hanya oh? Ini bunga pemberian khusus dari toko bunga ayahku. Lalu ini," sejenak ia mengeluarkan bingkisan dari dalam tasnya, "Bukalah, itu pemberian dari mereka. Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Hinata maksudku. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa datang kemari karena sedang sibuk mengurus festival sekolah."

Kiba menerima bingkisan berbentuk kubus itu dari tangan Ino. Perlahan, dibukanya kotak itu. Apa yang terdapat didalamnya membuat Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ini ... terlalu imut untukku, kau tahu?"

Kotak itu berisikan sebuah figurin berbentuk anjing _Yorkshire Terrier _yang sedang menggigit tulang raksasa bertuliskan _'Keep Spirit, Bro!'_

"Seharusnya mereka berikan aku figurin anjing yang lebih sangar, _Saint Bernard _atau _Great Dane _misalnya," Kiba memperhatikan figurin itu dengan saksama.

"Jangan lihat dari bentuknya, tetapi lihat dari cara mereka peduli kepadamu. _Yeah, _meskipun aku setuju benda itu terlalu imut untukmu. Terus terang saja, itu pilihan Hinata," Ino berkata dengan geli.

"Untuk apa kalian bawakan ini semua, hm?" Kiba mulai merenung lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk memperingati kembalinya kau ke dunia ini lagi, dasar bodoh. Kau pikir selama ini yang menungguimu di rumah sakit hanya Naruto seorang? Kita juga ambil bagian. Kami semua khawatir pada—" simpati Ino tiba-tiba diputus oleh Kiba.

"Tiga tahun aku berada di sekolah, kalian sedikitpun tidak pernah menaruh perhatian kepadaku, dan sekarang setelah aku jatuh koma—setelah aku disiksa oleh orang-orang homo dan keluargaku meninggal semuanya—kalian baru menunjukan perhatian kepadaku, eh? Tampaknya kalian menganggapku sebagai objek yang cocok untuk dikasihani, bukan?!"

Suara keras Kiba membuat Ino merunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya secara langsung. Kedua tangannya kini terkepal dengan erat diatas kedua lututnya yang mulus seiring dengan keluarnya amarah Kiba. Kemudian ruangan itu kembali hening seperti pada mulanya.

"Hmph ... maafkan aku," desahan napas Kiba lah yang memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Memang salah kami. Kami begitu bodoh sampai tidak pernah menyadari ada yang salah dari dirimu. Tetapi bukan berarti kami tidak pernah peduli, bukan? Bukannya menyalahkanmu, tapi memang ini terjadi karena kau selalu menutup diri dari kami. Kau tidak pernah menganggap kami seperti sahabat, seperti keluarga yang saling membantu. Kau terus menutup diri sehingga kami tak bisa mengenalmu secara lebih jauh," Ino menunjukan pancaran serius dari kedua mata _sapphire _–nya.

"Keluarga, huh? Keluarga yang aku miliki hanyalah seorang paman yang kejam, adik yang penyakitan, ayah yang menghilang entah kemana, dan ibu yang sudah lama meninggal. Apalagi yang bisa aku harapkan dari sekumpulan remaja seperti kalian?" pandangannya tidak ia lepaskan dari figurin _Yorkie _itu.

"Andai saja kau bercerita tentang semua apa yang kau alami, kami pasti akan menolongmu. Kalau saja ... kau lebih terbuka, Deidara keparat itu pasti sudah berada di penjara sejak lama," Ino berusaha menahan bencinya terhadap paman Kiba itu. Paman yang semestinya menjaga keponakannya sendiri—yang bahkan masih dibawah umur—justru ia siksa setiap harinya.

"Dunia ini jahat, Ino. Hal-hal buruk ... semuanya terjadi padaku. Tampaknya aku terjebak dalam lingkaran setan," Kiba semakin merunduk, seolah-olah tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya kepada gadis _blonde _dihadapannya itu.

"Kiba ... hal-hal buruk memang datang dengan sangat mudah kepada kita. Hanya saja bagaimana cara kita mengatasinya itulah yang menjadi hasil penentu apakah hal buruk itu bisa berubah menjadi hal baik atau tidak," Ino meletakan tangannya di pundak Kiba.

Terkadang, sesuatu yang kuat pun dapat hancur. Sebagaimana batu karang yang kokoh, perlahan tapi pasti akan habis terkikis oleh deburan ombak. Begitupun dengan Kiba. Ia sedang berada pada titik terendah dalam kehidupannya. Ia sedang _jatuh._

Setetes demi setetes, figurin di tangannya itu basah karena titik-titik air. Ino tahu pasti air apa itu. Ia mengangkat wajah Kiba perlahan, lalu ditatapnya dengan dalam. Pupil mata yang berwarna cokelat itu tidak lagi berbinar seperti saat pemiliknya tertawa tadi. Mata itu kini memerah, dengan kantung mata yang menghitam dan air mata menyeruak dari kedua matanya itu.

"Taringmu yang berharga itu, jangan kau basahi dengan air mata. _Bangkitlah, _Kiba. Sebelum semua ini menjadi semakin buruk, kau sendiri yang harus mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Dapatkah kau mendengar _mereka _disana? Mungkin ibumu sedang menggerutu betapa cengeng anak lelakinya ini," ucapan Ino justru membuat air mata Kiba semakin deras—namun tetap dengan tatapan kosong. Jiwa Kiba seakan telah pergi, digantikan dengan air mata yang tidak ada artinya.

"Kau harus menjadi Kiba yang sebenarnya. Kiba yang dulu sekali—Kiba yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat. Bukan Kiba yang hancur seperti sekarang. Suatu badai pasti akan pergi, bukan? Ia tidak akan menetap di suatu tempat selamanya, dan ketika badai itu pergi, selalu akan ada matahari," Ino memasang senyum selembut mungkin, mencoba agar Kiba kembali rileks.

Ino memberi Kiba sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan itu bukanlah pelukan yang penuh dengan romansa dan kemesraan, melainkan sebuah pelukan yang bisa menenangkan hati, yang bisa menyembuhkan luka seorang teman.

Setelah beberapa saat terlarut dalam pelukan itu, tampaknya Kiba kembali tenang. Air matanya sudah berhenti membanjir.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Keheningan kamar kemudian diusik oleh suara ponsel Ino. Ia segera membuka ponsel _pinky-_nya itu, membaca pesan masuk dan tampak tersenyum simpul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba sembari mencoba menghapus bekas kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Sai. Tampaknya aku memang sudah harus pulang," ujar Ino sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas. Kiba—biarpun ia antisosial, ia cukup tahu betul siswa-siswi Konoha High. Sai adalah kekasih Ino. Ia cukup dikenal karena karya seni lukisnya yang memang _wah _itu.

"Sudah malam. Aku harap kau tidak pulang sendirian," Kiba tampaknya cukup khawatir akan temannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Sai sudah menungguku diluar rumah sakit. Kaulah yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri," Ino tersenyum simpul sambil bersiap untuk pulang, "Aku pulang ya, Kiba. Jaga dirimu."

Kiba hanya terdiam sambil melihat Ino berlalu. Lalu kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berkata-kata, "Ino ... terima kasih."

Ino yang merasa terpanggil menoleh sambil memasang senyum lebar sebelum membuka pintu. _'Sama-sama, kawan...' _ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**Satu bulan kemudian...**_

Konoha High yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai, kini tampak seperti sebentar lagi akan pecah. Ya, sekolah yang bisa terbilang memiliki _grade _cukup tinggi itu kini tengah mengadakan festival besar-besaran.

Festival budaya atau yang biasa disebut dengan _bunkasai _ini makin dimeriahkan dengan beberapa turnamen olahraga kecil-kecilan.

Malam ini tampaknya turnamen olahraga yang dimaksud sudah selesai, dan kini digantikan oleh acara puncak. Berbagai _stand _makanan berjejer di bagian barat gedung. Tidak hanya makanan, barang-barang unik pun juga banyak yang dijual. Bahkan si pecinta serangga—Aburame Shino—tampak menjual koleksi serangganya yang eksotis itu di salah satu _stand._

Hiruk pikuk pengunjung bercampur dengan aroma makanan membentuk sebuah atmosfer kegembiraan yang kental. Ditambah lagi gemerlap lampu membuat sekolah itu makin tampak mencolok.

Diantara kerumunan, dua orang remaja sedang berjalan santai. Meskipun salah satu diantara mereka tidak suka keramaian, namun tampaknya ia sangat menikmati malam itu.

"Mereka hebat juga, berhasil mengadakan festival seperti ini," ujar Naruto yang sibuk menikmati takoyakinya. Sedangkan di tangan satunya lagi, ia masih memegang _popcorn _super besar.

"Kalau saja aku tidak terbaring di rumah sakit waktu itu, mungkin aku bisa ikut Shikamaru dan yang lainnya untuk mengurus festival ini," Kiba menyiratkan sedikit penyesalan pada kata-katanya barusan.

"Bodoh, kau kan waktu itu sedang sakit," protes si rambut kuning mencolok itu.

"Hmm..." Kiba hanya bergumam sambil mengambil sedikit _popcorn _milik sahabatnya itu.

Di dekat panggung utama, kelihatannya Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan sedang berkumpul. Chouji yang pertamakali menyadari kehadiran Kiba pun menyapanya, "Yo, Kiba! Ayo bergabung!"

Seketika saja Naruto yang telah ikut bergabung langsung saling bertukar makanan dengan Chouji. Kelihatannya memang hanya makanan yang ada didalam pikiran mereka.

"Tampaknya acara kalian sukses, ya?" Kiba memberi senyuman hangat yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Yah, ini semua berkat kerja semua panitia," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Hey, Kiba ... bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh lagi kan?" Ino yang datang entah darimana tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan. Tangannya menggandeng Sai dengan erat—_yeah,_ kemesraan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan jangan kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan bunuh diri, Ino," Kiba menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Sepertinya, Kiba tidak mau kejadian bodoh di rumah sakit waktu itu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Ino yang mendengar jawaban Kiba hanya menahan tawa penuh arti.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk makan tidak menyadari kehadiran sesosok hantu dibelakang Ino dan Sai, hingga pada akhirnya ia nyaris tersedak keripik kentang, "A-apa, apa i-itu?!"

Sekumpulan remaja itu menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Chouji—masih dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang—tertawa dengan geli melihat tingkah bodoh temannya itu, "Ha ha ha, itu Hinata!"

"H-hai, N-Naruto..." Hinata menyapa dengan suara gugupnya seperti biasa. Ia kini mengenakan _yukata _berwarna putih dengan noda darah dimana-mana, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa sobekan di beberapa bagian. Ia juga memakai _wig _hitam super tebal dan panjang, sampai-sampai hampir seluruh wajahnya terhalangi. Wajah Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang pucat itu makin menambah kesan horror.

"Kau ... a-apa yang kau—"

"A-aku mengisi acara _obake, _N-Naruto..." jawabnya dengan memasang senyum yang masih terlihat manis biarpun ia sedang memakai kostum hantu. Naruto—yang memang paling lemah dengan hantu—masih terlihat tegang sementara teman-temannya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto terselamatkan dari ledekan teman-temannya ketika panggung mulai digoyang oleh _band _terkenal di sekolah itu. _The Rock-Rock Lee _mulai memainkan lagu kebanggaan mereka. Naruto pun langsung lupa seketika dengan rasa takutnya, dan dengan segera ia menggandeng tangan Kiba untuk menyeretnya ke panggung.

"Ayo Kiba, kita naik ke panggung!"

"E-eh! Apa-apaan kau, seenaknya saja!" Kiba memprotes dengan terus menahan tarikan Naruto.

Namun sepertinya Shikamaru dan yang lain sekongkol dengan Naruto. Mereka justru ikut menyeret Kiba ke panggung dan alhasil, sekelompok remaja itu ikut menggoyang panggung dengan heboh bersama _The Rock-Rock Lee._

Itu adalah hal paling memalukan dan kurang ajar yang pernah dialami seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Namun entah karena apa, ia justru menikmati momen tersebut. Ia merasa semakin _hidup _ketika berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, dan malam itu menjadi salah satu malam favorit pemuda bertaring merah itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empat<strong>__** bulan berikutnya...**_

Pemukiman itu tampak sangat tenang. Tidak begitu banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang, dan sungai yang airnya masih jernih seolah menjadi pemandangan tambahan. Jalanan terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa sepeda yang lewat, ditambah dengan beberapa mobil yang mendiami garasi rumah.

Sedangkan di rumah yang satu ini, ada sebuah truk yang sedang parkir di halaman. Terlihat dua orang pria sedang sibuk mengangkut barang—yang satu berhiaskan janggut tipis disekitar dagunya, dan yang satu merupakan pria botak berbadan besar.

Sedangkan dua orang remaja juga ikut sibuk—yakni sibuk mengamati rumah tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka memasang senyum sumringah, "Bagaimana Kiba, rumah ini cukup oke, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "_Yeah, _lumayan..."

"Ayolah, beri komentar yang lebih bagus! Kita sama-sama mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah ini, bukan? Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru disini!" Naruto masih terus memancarkan binar dari mata birunya itu.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka—lebih tepatnya Naruto—berjuang untuk membeli rumah di daerah timur Konohagakure. Naruto bersikeras untuk mencari rumah dengan daerah yang tidak begitu ramai—agar Kiba tenang, katanya. Kiba sendiri sebetulnya agak keberatan dengan ide Naruto.

Kiba merasa sangat merepotkan Naruto. Namun, yang bersangkutan malah tetap nekad dan _yeah, _inilah mereka sekarang. Dua remaja yang sudah tidak lagi menyandang _pangkat _sebagai anak sekolah akan tinggal satu atap di suatu rumah baru tanpa orang tua.

Kiba dan Naruto baru saja lulus dari Konoha High satu bulan yang lalu. Sebetulnya agak sulit bagi Kiba untuk lulus, namun pihak sekolah sangat memaklumi apa yang pemuda itu alami.

"Lihatlah Kiba. Kehidupan baru kini telah menyambutmu, kau kubur saja masa-masa suram yang dulu itu, karena mulai sekarang kau akan menulis lembaran baru, heheh," Naruto—yang entah mengapa bisa jadi bijak—memasang cengiran khasnya itu.

Kini Kiba bisa dengan mudah tersenyum. Sahabatnya itu telah mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap dunia. Tidak hanya Naruto, teman-teman Kiba yang lain pun telah banyak membantu Kiba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kiba menutup masa lalunya itu, dan menatap masa depan yang tampaknya jauh lebih menarik untuk dijalani. Dengan menyingkirkan rasa takut dan cemas yang selama ini menghantuinya, Kiba melahap semua rasa sakit itu dan kini, ia menantang dunia dengan senyuman.

Lubang hitam yang sebelumnya menganga dengan lebar di hatinya itu, kini telah tertutup dengan sempurna.

_Even today step by step_

_I step forward carefully_

_My heart is full of fears_

_But it's an excitement I'm embracing_

_I am staggering and shaking_

_But, I step forward towards_

_The dream that I am going to meet someday_

x=x=x=x

_**END**_

x=x=x=x

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Bait lagunya credits to Kim Soo Hyun, dari lagu Dreaming (translate ke inggris)**

**Yeay, akhirnya tamat *krik krik***

**Author sadar kok, masih banyak sekali kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam fict ini. Intinya, author mau minta maaf sedalam lobang **_**Tartarus **_***abaikan* kalau memang fict ini menyakiti hati para pembaca :3 Author juga berterima kasih banyak buat pembaca setia, apalagi yang ngasih riview! XD**

**Dan sebenarnya ... fict ini belum tamat kok, bakal ada SEKUEL! ;D yuhuu!**

**Lalu, untuk yang menanti-nantikan **_**lemon **_**NaruKiba, bakal ada di sekuel ._. **_**gomen ne, **_**karena menurutku lebih pas ditaro di sekuel nanti :D**

**Nantikan sekuelnya ya! XD**

**Peluk cium,**

**Lemmiere Chrys (^_^)/**


End file.
